Esto no es una maldita película de Resident Evil
by Mapache Cohete
Summary: 30 de noviembre, 11:00 am: "¿Siguen esos pendejos allí?" No podía dejar que su paranoia lo afectara. Tweek corrió su mirada nerviosamente por el local, la ansiedad lo estaba matando este día. Prácticamente estaba esperando a que algo saltara sobre él. ¿Era paranoia? No lo sabía, pero... Hoy más que cualquier otro día. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. 4 de diciembre, 11:00 pm: "¿Tweek?"
1. Chapter 1

_**30 de noviembre, 11:00 am**_

" **¿Siguen esos pendejos allí?"**

Tweek desvió sus ojos de la pantalla de su teléfono para mirar al grupo de Eric Cartman sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de del mostrador donde se encontraba. Llevaban toda la mañana allí sentados. Sinceramente ya lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

" **¿Te está molestando el culón? Todavía tienes ese mal presentimiento ¿verdad? Puedo ir para allá si quieres…"**

El rubio suspiró mientras escribió su respuesta.

" **No, está bien. No están haciendo nada. Además, tienes que estudiar para tu examen de manejo ¿no? tu padre prometió no volver a dirigirte la mirada hasta que saques su auto del corral del Oficial Barbrady"**

No podía dejar que su paranoia afectara a Craig. Además, estaban a mitad de vacaciones de invierno; Cartman y sus amigos eran libres de estar donde quisieran. No era como si algo malo fuera suceder.

 _¡¿Verdad?!_

Corrió su mirada nerviosamente por el local, la ansiedad lo estaba matando este día. Prácticamente estaba esperando a que algo saltara sobre él. Miró nuevamente sobre los clientes. Llamando su atención un hombre castaño entre los treinta años que se encontraba dormitando sobre su maletín de trabajo. Estaba seguro de que hace rato estaba mirando su teléfono, tomando café como un loco. ahora paresia un poco enfermo.

oh dios, tendría que limpiar esa mesa después, ¿Que pasa si de repente viene el el presidente y se sienta en esa mesa? ¡¿Y SI TERMINA ENFERMÁNDOSE?!

¡SEGURO LOS DEMANDARAN POR MILLONES!

SUS PADRES FINALMENTE LO VENDERÍAN COMO ESCLAVO DE SEGURO.

¡OH DIOS!

-Tweek, ¡Tweek! ¡Spazz, carajo te estoy hablando!- gritó Eric Cartman sacando al rubio de su mente.

-¡Gha!

-¿Estás trabajando no? ¡Deja de hacer el vago de mierda y tráeme un Latte con vainilla, no olvides la crema extra!- Ordenó detrás de la pantalla de su laptop conectada al wifi del local. –Dios, que servicio de mierda. Luego tu padre dice que tienen la calidad de un Starbucks original.

-¿Porque no te largas a un Starbucks entonces Cartman?- Infirió kyle duramente mientras bebía de su café negro. Stan;quien estaba a su lado, solamente siguió comiendo de su pastel de fresas silenciosamente no queriendo formar parte de la conversación.

-¿Estás loco kyle? Ese lugar está infestado de hippies. Además ese sería el primer punto a atacar en un ataque terrorista musulmán. Me niego a estar en zona de fuego con los musulmanes.

-¡¿Por lo menos te escuchas cuando hablas?!- gritó el pelirrojo.

-Si Cartman no creo que los musulmanes ataquen un Starbucks – Stan sintió la necesidad de aclarar al ver la frustración de su amigo.

-Tienes razón Stan, tal vez sean los judíos.- Respondió rápidamente.

-Mhummjumjujumh- Kenny se estiró sobre su asiento dejando la revista porno que estaba leyendo para estallar carcajadas ahogadas por su abrigo naranja.

-Tu mantente callado Kenny esta conversación es para los que pueden pagar un Starbucks.

-hijomjjhdemgputh tumsmahummelamhju- Protestó enojado.

-¿Qué dijiste de mi mamá?!

-¡Ya basta gordo! Nadie va a hacer un ataque terrorista.- Finalizó el adolescente judío.

-¿Ha si?- Reto, volviéndose rápidamente a su computadora pero acto seguido una taza de café se arrojó bruscamente sobre su teclado derramando parte del contenido en sus manos. –¡Ahg! ¿Qué carajos?

Se volvió para mirar a Tweek con su delantal de Tweek Bros sonriéndole dulcemente fingiendo inocencia.

-Disculpe la espera estimado cliente, aquí está su café, con crema extra para su gran paladar. Ojala lo disfrute. Este, es bastante especial- Recitó perfectamente antes de volverse a su lugar tras el mostrador. Escuchó a su espalda las burlas de kyle y Stan.

-Te lo mereces culón.

-Sí, no me sorprendería que Tweek haya escupido u orinado en tu café.

-¡Tweek! ¡No pienso pagar esta mierda! Solo porque seas gay con Craig no te da el derecho de tratar a los demás así ¡Estas con él gracias a mí carajo!

Tweek hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando hasta su puesto de trabajo.

Aquí es donde las habilidades de actuación que Craig alababa tanto salían a relucir. No había escupido el café de Eric realmente, pero él no necesitaba saber eso. Odiaba ese apodo de "spazz "sin embargo eso no era lo que le molestaba en este momento. Lo que realmente quería hacer en este momento era tirarse bajo una mesa y gritar, después de escuchar todo eso sobre los ataques terroristas a tiendas de café.

 _¡Podría pasar!_

 _¡¿Y si un tío musulmán entra y explota en este mismo instante?!_

-¡Ahg! ¡No Jesús!

Estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda su actuación y tirarse debajo del mostrador cuando su móvil vibro con un nuevo mensaje.

" ** _Que se jodan. ¿Quieres ver una película y jugar videojuegos esta noche en mi casa? Las leyes de transito chupan"_**

Un calor agradable se instaló en su estómago y con dedos temblorosos el rubio sonrió mientras enviaba una respuesta. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

" ** _Solo si la película es la quinta temporada de red racer y el videojuego dead space 2"_**

La respuesta fue inmediata.

" ** _No pensaba en otra cosa"_**

Ladeó los ojos divertido. Había esperado eso de Craig.

" **Como digas, hombre del espacio"**

 _Él odiaba salirse de su rutina, habían hecho las mismas cosas por años._

 _Ir a la escuela juntos todas las mañanas, luego se separarían para ir a sus respectivos salones de clases, después se rencontrarían en la clase de ciencias para ir de la mano hasta la cafetería de la escuela, comerían su almuerzo juntos en una mesa vacía y luego se darían un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse para su siguiente clase. Al salir de la escuela, si tenían tiempo y si no se veían involucrados en ningún plan extraño de Cartman, Stan o kyle. Craig vendría a su casa a pasar la noche. Sus padres nunca tuvieron algún problema con eso. Solo le dieron un condón y un pulgar en alto la primera vez que les preguntó. No tenían idea de que ellos solo se quedaban jugando videojuegos y comiendo comida chatarra hasta el amanecer._

 _Era una rutina aburrida y tranquila, Craig era tranquilizador. Con él cerca podía sentirse en control. Podría decirse que su relación había crecido en todos estos años, conocía más cosas sobre Craig, debajo de esa mala actitud y su cara monocromática sabía que había un chico dulce que amaba el espacio y las mascotas lindas como los conejillos de indias._

 _Había tenido una buena estancia en la escuela primaria; claro, sus amigos Clyde y Token se alejaron un poco de ellos durante un tiempo. Pero realmente no le importo mucho. Craig estaba allí._

 _Cuando eran niños aceptaron ser pareja. Solo eran unos niños de 10 años confundidos y todo el pueblo parecía estar feliz con eso ¿además que tan malo podría ser estar juntos por un tiempo?_

 _Sin embargo, habían pasado ya casi siete años y ellos aún no habían terminado para poder seguir con sus vidas._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Tal vez Craig no piensa romper con él?_

 _"¡NO! ¡NO! ¿Qué cosas pienso? claro que Craig piensa en romper conmigo ¡Él ya está en la edad! Necesita hacer cosas con las chicas."_

Gritó internamente sintiéndose de lo peor ya que muy en el fondo aun no quería dejar ir a Craig. Era egoísta.

 _Quería que Craig se quedara con él._

 _Era muy feliz con como estaban las cosas ahora._

 _Pero._

 _¿Craig era feliz?_

 _¿Que podía hacer , solo para que se quedara con él?_

…

-¡AHG! ¡Es mucha presión!- Jaló de sus hebras rubias en un mal habito, como le solía llamar Craig cada vez que lo regañaba. Sintió nostalgia al decir aquella frase que tan pocas veces decía ahora.

Solo en momentos como este.

 _"¿Y si Craig piensa terminar conmigo esta misma noche? ¡GHA! ¡Dios! ¡No!"_

Tuvo un impulso

Miró a su alrededor chequeando que habían muy pocas persona en el local, solo dos mesas ocupadas en la segunda fila y la de al fondo ocupada por Stan, kyle y Cartman.

Nadie lo vería

Lentamente se dio la vuelta hacia la máquina de café tras él.

Habían sido casi tres meses desde que Craig le había hecho prometer beber solo café descafeinado.

 _¡Era horrible!_

Muy suave y no lograba calmarlo en absoluto. Le daba dolor de cabeza y mareo…

Pero, los ojos azules se habían visto tan preocupados por él en el momento en que se lo hizo prometer…

… y estaba mejorando. Finalmente podía dormir noches completas, ya no tenía espasmos al punto de parecer un taladro viviente. Hace muchos años que no veía nomos por su casa...

Pero había momentos en los que simplemente sentía que necesitaba una gran taza de café cargado para poder seguir…

Tomando un vaso lo acercó a la maquina llenándolo hasta la mitad, cuidadosamente lo aproximó a su rostro sintiendo al cálido vapor chocar contra su nariz.

-Ngh Mierda…

Volcó el vaso derramando el líquido oscuro sobre el lava vajillas.

 _Eso estuvo cerca._

 _Más aspirinas podían hacerle frente a su dolor de cabeza. Ojala y no termine intoxicándose de tanto injerir esa mierda._

 _Tal vez sus padres estaban en lo correcto sobre eso del síndrome de abstinencia al dejar el café._

-¿mhurejujh vidjdja adimsjjs?

-¡Ahg!- Gritó dando un salto al notar una presencia tras él.

-cmojinocho hu senhtijum.- Con los codos apoyados sobre el mostrador se encontraba Kenny Mccormik. Sus azules ojos turquesa mirándolo de cerca.

-¿Qué?

Kenny se bajó la capucha.

-…dije ¿Recordando viejas adiciones? Conozco el sentimiento.- sonrió pícaramente mientras agitaba su cabello rubio sucio con una mano.

-¡Gha! ¡No le digas a Craig!

-No prometo nada tweekers.

-¡Ahg!

Kenny se carcajeó. –Ya, ya, no le diré nada a fucker. Nosotros los adictos nos cuidamos.

-¡No soy adicto ya!

-Sí, sí, sigue repitiéndote eso pastelillo.

Tweek se quedó mirando al adolescente mayor con recelo. También odiaba esos apodos femeninos que Kenny había empezado a ponerle desde sexto grado. Bueno, no era como si odiara a Kenny realmente, él era un buen amigo y era muy bueno escuchando a pesar de que lo único que tenían en común era que él fue su sustituto en su grupo por alguna razón cuando estaban en cuarto grado. Aunque fue solo temporal; no era como si se quejara tampoco. Los amigos de Kenny eran mucho estrés.

-¿Y?- interrogó Mccormik de repente.

-¿Y?- devolvió la pregunta Tweek.

–¿Molaron ya?

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quiénes?!

El rubio más alto rodó los ojos. –Tú y Craig…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ngm! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!- Su cara se incendió en rojo

-¿Ah? ya te lo dije rol de canela, la solución a tu problema es esa. Si quieres que Tucker se quede contigo dale sexo, el pobre se ve necesitado y virgen. Además, ustedes han tenido la relación gay más larga en todo South park, por lo menos debe suceder una vez ¿no?

El rubio menor enterró su rostro caliente en sus manos frías. –P-pero es que yo no sé…

-Si experiencia es lo que te falta... siempre estoy disponible para darte clases prácticas, para ti pueden ser gratis pastelillo.- Coqueteó indecorosamente guiñando un ojo.

A tweek le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a ese idiota.

-¿Otra vez te está interrogando sobre tu relación?

-Sí, amigo déjalo tranquilo ¿Quieres?- Se escucharon las voces de kyle y Stan quienes se acercaron para apoyarse del mostrador al igual que Kenny.

-¿Disculpa? Yo solo me preocupo por el estado de las relaciones amorosas de mis amigos. Exceptuando la de ustedes dos, su relación "Súper mejores amigos" es muy marica para mí gusto. Nunca se sabe si la química está o no está realmente allí.

-¡Hey!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ja! Mira esto judío imbécil.- Gritó Cartman corriendo hacia ellos con la laptop en sus manos, arrojándola sobre la repisa en donde se encontraban todos.

Tweek no entendía porque tenía al grupo con el que no quería tener nada que ver casi encima de él.

 _¿No podían irse ya?_

-Mi amigo Jack es un YouTuber que busca conspiraciones en la Deep web. Él tiene un informante infiltrado que le envió este vídeo de un extraño ataque hacia cuidad de los estados unidos .

El vídeo fue grabado de un edificio en ciudad pequeña que Tweek no logró reconocer, pero mostraba a un hombre comiéndose a lo que parecía una mujer a mitad de la calle.

 _¡En pleno día!_

El realismo de la mala calidad de la cámara heló a todos.

-Viejo...- Stan estaba sin palabras.

-¿Qué? Eso no significa que sea algo real, podría ser uno de esos fake que sacan de esas películas de horror de mierda.- Razonó el pelirrojo no creyendo lo que veía y menos de Cartman.

-¡Coño ky, es un ataque terrorista. Y el gobierno lo está ocultando, ellos siempre hacen estas mamadas!

-¿Tweek? ¿Estás bien amigo?- Kenny agitó una mano delante de él al ver el color desaparecer de su cara, pero Tweek no podía escuchar nada. Su atención se posó nuevamente en uno de los clientes en particular.

 _¿Era paranoia?_

 _No lo sabía, pero..._

 _Hoy más que cualquier otro día._

 _ **Tuvo un mal presentimiento.**_

…Solo un parpadeo bastó para que ocurriera.

El hombre dormido que había estado mirando Tweek antes, se lanzó desde su asiento hasta la otra mesa, mordiendo el cuello del hombre sentado allí, bañando como a una regadera de sangre a la mujer que lo acompañaba la cual comenzó a gritar tratando de quitar a la cosa del cuello de su compañero agonizando, solo para terminar siendo atacada también.

Todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido. Un ruido semejante al de una explosión estallo afuera.

-¡Tweek! ¡TWEEK!- Kenny logró traerlo de regreso. –¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Tomó su muñeca desesperadamente para correr a la salida.

-¡No espera! ¡Afuera podría ser peor!-frenó Stan. Justo en ese instante un auto se estrelló atravesando una de las grandes ventanas del local.

-¡¿Q-que mierda está pasando?!- Kyle tembló cerca del pelinegro.

Cartman solo abrazó su computadora cerca de su pecho. No parecía sorprendido.

Tweek se alejó del brazo de Kenny al tener una idea.

-¡C-chicos! ¡El cuarto de almacenamiento! ¡Rápido!- guió y todos lo siguieron.

La puerta estaba cerrada; él tenía las llaves pero sus manos eran demasiado inestables como para meterla, fueron los segundos más agónicos de la vida de tweek hasta una mano toco su hombro y le arrebató las llaves.

Stan finalmente abrió la puerta para ellos, cruzándola ultimo para cerrarla de golpe. Era una puerta de metal, eso era bueno.

Dentro de la habitación los cinco adolescentes se tomaron un momento para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hasta que Kyle habló.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa información?- enfrentó a Cartman.

-Te lo dije, tengo buenas fuentes. Ky.

-¿Enserio estas comportándote así en un momento como este?- el judío lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Cálmate kyle la pregunta que debemos hacernos es ¿Qué vamos hacer a continuación?- lo intentó el pelinegro.

-No sé qué harán ustedes pero yo no pienso morir.- respondió el castaño.

Tweek echó un vistazo hacia la ventana subterránea que poseía la habitación. Nieve se estaba acumulando.

¿Esto estaba pasando por todo South park?

Por fin tuvo una razón para estar feliz de que sus padres se encontraran fuera del pueblo en una convención sobre las pequeñas empresas. Se suponía que regresarían para navidad. Esperaba que estuvieran bien…

Claro, habían amenazado con venderlo como esclavo en su niñez, pero eran sus padres después de todo.

Ellos eran un poco más comprensivos que los padres de Craig por lo menos.

 _Craig._

 _¡Craig!_

-¡Gha! ¡Tengo que buscar a Craig!- gritó llamando la atención de todos.

-Tío espera ¿Qué?

Tweek no respondió abriendo su camino hacia la ventana subterránea, considerándose lo suficientemente delgado como para atravezarla, solo para ser detenido cuando dos largos brazos se deslizaron por debajo de sus axilas presionando contra la parte delantera de sus hombros.

-¡S-suéltame Stan!- forcejó inútilmente, el pelinegro más alto era el líder del equipo de futbol de la escuela.

-¡Tweek amigo, no puedes salir allí tu solo! ¡No sabes lo que hay afuera!- trató de hacerlo entrar en razón el pelirrojo.

-Y… ¡mng! ¡¿Piensan que quedarse aquí encerrados es una mejor idea?!- kyle vacilo ante las palabras del rubio.

-¡N-no! pero tenemos que tener un plan antes de…-

-Salir allá significa la muerte, pero quedarse aquí también lo es…-Interrumpió Cartman desinteresadamente mientras ajustaba su bufanda amarilla. –Yo soy su única forma de sobrevivencia.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso gordo?

-Significa lo que dije, así que ky si quieres salvar tu judío culo más te vale que cooperes conmigo. Eso va para todos en esta habitación- Sentenció.

-No me importa.- Los ojos verde oliva de Tweek se estrecharon en los avellanas de Eric. –Me las arreglaré.

-Adelante entonces.

Rompiendo la mirada con la del más robusto, Tweek se logró apartar de Stan para abrir de una vez la pequeña ventana.

-¡Espera no podemos dejarlo ir así!- gritó el adolecente judío. –¡Esto es una-

-Yo voy con Tweek.

El rubio quien ya tenía sus manos en el marco de la ventana miró sin creer las palabras del otro rubio más alto.

-¿Estás seguro Kenny?

-Si viejo, además quiero buscar a Karen y a butters también.

El rubio paranoico asintió en comprensión.

-Muy bien entonces… ¿Nos vamos…?- Kenny ofreció su brazo como si fueran a bailar. Sin embargo tweek lo tomó.

-Morirán ¿saben?- Mencionó el castaño arqueando una ceja.

-Tal vez.- Se encogió en hombros Kenny.

-Ahh… ¡Bien, cuerda de lunáticos! La respuesta es Canadá.- Soltó Cartman en derrota, confundiendo a los demás.

-¿C-canadá?

-Si Tweek Canadá.

-¿qué pasa con ella?- cuestionó el pelinegro alto.

-Mmm nada Stan, solo es el sitio seguro a donde tenemos que llegar para no morir, según las frecuencias de radio allá esta la "zona segura"- comentó sarcástico.

-¿Por qué Canadá?

-¡Carajo no sé kyle! ¿Tal vez por ser fría y aislada? ¡No lo sé todo coño!

-Pero hasta ahora pareces estar muy bien informado...- kyle entrecerró sus ojos verde oscuro con sospecha. No se fiaba de Cartman en lo mínimo. No les estaba diciendo todo.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a Canadá?- Cortó confuso Kenny.

-Allí es donde entras tú Kenneth. Sé que tu familia basura blanca vendía gasolina de contrabando.- señaló el castaño con una sonrisa.

El rubio de la parca naranja se contuvo a golpear al gordo delante de él y respiró hondo.

-¿Y? Es solo gasolina de avión.

-Hay un taller de aviones a las afueras del pueblo...- terminó Stan. Ya entendiendo lo que planeaba Cartman.

-Amigo, eso suena como un buen plan…- Kyle parecía sorprendido.

-¿Sugieres que… mhng... Kenny y yo vallamos por la gasolina?

-Si Tweek eso es exactamente lo que digo, les salvaré el culo, por lo que tendrán que cooperar. Y ya que las casas de Craig y Kenny quedan en dirección opuesta a las nuestras y al taller de aviones, supongo que no se puede pedir a otra persona ¿Es una suerte no?- Había un poco de burla en su tono mientras miraba al rubio hacia abajo.

Tweek frunció el ceño en ese gordo manipulador. Cartman ya no lo intimidaba más, eso fue en cuarto grado. Ahora eran casi de la misma altura pero, él acababa de hacer un punto que beneficiaba a ambos.

-Bien…

-¡Excelente entonces! Los esperaremos hasta las cinco en punto de mañana en la tarde, necesitamos tiempo para ir a nuestras casas o arreglar una avioneta de ser necesario. Si pueden llegar antes perfecto, nos iremos enseguida. Si no, nos iremos de todas formas.

-Allá nos veremos.- prometió el rubio de manera seria. Cartman le sonrió de medio lado a manera de despedida, tal vez Tweek seguía siendo una de sus marionetas a pesar de todos estos años.

-Vámonos Kenny.

Con ayuda del rubio mayor subió la ventana seguido de este. Sus manos sintieron la fría nieve mientras se levantaba. No había nada fuera de lo normal en el callejón fuera de la tienda de café, solo el mismo frió y oxidado depósito de basura.

-N-no hay nada…

-Mmm si… ¿Tal vez es nada más en la tienda? O Cartman nos gastó una mala broma...-sonrió Kenny nervioso con la esperanza de que eso fuera.

Caminaron silenciosamente a la salida del callejón.

-Si... ¡Mnhg! T-tal vez eso pued- Una mano cubrió su boca antes de que pudiera terminar. Kenny lo empujó contra la pared de concreto del callejón y Tweek casi se ahogó con el calor corporal del otro niño.

-Shhhh…- silbo cerca de su oído, los gastados ojos azul turquesa lo miraron con seriedad.

Entonces hubo un ruido extraño.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo se podía ver a una persona caminado cerca de la salida del callejón. Su forma de caminar no era normal, se confundiría con un borracho de no ser por la cantidad de sangre que traía encima y su brazo arrancado que colgaba inútilmente aun enganchado por unos cuantos ligamentos al rojo vivo.

Las pupilas en las iris verde musgo disminuyeron de tamaño.

 _¿Esta era la realidad entonces?_

Temblorosas manos se aferraron a los antebrazos de Kenny

 _¿Cómo podía ser?_

 _¿Esto estaba pasando de verdad?_

 _¿Estaba pasando a nivel mundial? ¿A dónde huirían?_

 _¡¿Dónde estaban los guardias protegiendo a los civiles?!_

 _¡Morirán! ¡Morirán de verdad! ¡Esto siempre pasaba en este tipo de películas!_

Apretó los antebrazos dolorosamente tratando de no hiperventilar en pánico.

Permanecieron estáticos hasta que el "hombre" siguió su camino ignorándolos; talvez no los vio por las sombras que cubrían el callejón.

Solo se movieron pasado los cuarenta segundos después de ver a la figura desparecer de su campo de visión en la otra calle.

-P-podemos continuar...- tropezó Kenny lentamente apartándose del más bajo.

Tweek asintió temblorosamente. Admirando la forma que Kenny siguió hacia adelante hasta la salida.

Finalmente llegaron a la calle principal. Y Tweek seguía sintiendo gran admiración por la valentía de su acompañante, porque él sinceramente solo quería regresar dentro de las sólidas paredes del almacén.

La imagen frente era un desastre total. Autos estrellados o incendiados, personas siendo devoradas en medio de la calle, algunas combatiéndolos con armas de fuego, otras saqueando tiendas.

Había demasiada gente envuelta en su propio locura como para notarlos. Los rubios pudieron detectar a la familia de kyle en un auto arrollando a la mayoría que se les acercaba. El centro comunitario; refugio anti ataques. Estaba tan saturado que las personas dentro empezaron a cerrar las puertas, dejando a su suerte a los demás. Esto puso más violentas a las personas fuera.

Solo South Park lograría llevar un caos de tal magnitud en tan poco tiempo.

Todo era una puta locura. Tweek sitió las piernas como gelatina.

"…Craig..."

.

* * *

Hace mucho que no escribo, empecemos esto, ¡El au zombie que nadie pidió!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

 ** _30 de noviembre 13:14 pm_**

.

-¡Tweek! Tweek! ¡Vamos, corre!- Kenny jaló su muñeca zarandeándolo por un lado despejado de la cera.

El rubio despeinado solo en ese momento notó que ellos ya habían llamado la atención de algunas de esas cosas. Girando su cabeza podía ver a tres zombis cercanos dejar de devorar las tripas de quien parecía ser el señor esclavo para empezar a arrastrarse hacia ellos. Eso fue motivo suficiente para que sus piernas obedecieran como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡GHA, Dios!

Corrieron bajando la calle por el lado norte. Tweek podía ver su errático aliento salir en forma de nube mientras copos nieve se estrellaron contra su rostro, podía sentirlos acumularse en sus pestañas rubias estorbando su vista. Pero no se detuvo igual.

Solo hasta que un de auto descontrolado con tres zombis en el parabrisas se estrelló en la acera donde corrían. Casi los arroyó de no ser por que saltaron a un lado en el último momento, aterrizando duramente contra la nieve.

El auto terminó estrellándose en una tienda de televisores.

-¡Ah, Jesucristo! ¡Ahrg!- levantó el rostro de la nieve para mirar al coche justo detrás de ellos.

-Mierda, eso estuvo cerca…

Kenny trató de mirar rápidamente quien estaba dentro cuando notó la gasolina que se derramaba por la parte de atrás; el auto aún no estaba apagado tampoco.

-¡Carajo!- Sin pensarlo saltó cubrir al otro niño con su cuerpo tirándolo bajo él en la nieve, procurando hundirse lo más posible en esta.

La explosión que siguió era de esperarse. Lamentablemente los oídos de tweek no lo pensaron así.

El ruido fue estremecedor.

Luego, por un minuto tanto su vista como sus oídos quedaron en blanco.

 _Nada._

Pero él seguía allí. Podía sentir la dura nieve fría debajo él.

Parpadeó tres veces.

 _Nada._

El pánico aumentó casi cerrando su garganta.

 _¡Estaba ciego!_

Empezó a mover sus manos en busca de algo, cualquier cosa pero solo su vista formó una imagen naranja cuando sintió el polerón gastado y áspero de Kenny

 _Oh Kenny._

Su rostro parecía casi tan aturdido como el de tweek. Pero al notar reconocimiento en los ojos aceituna se hizo rápidamente a un lado dejando al otro incorporarse.

Los iris verdes aun brumosos y lentos observaron las sombras que se acercaban a ellos. Esas eran malas noticias.

Como sus oídos aun emitían un ruido sordo, decidió hablar primero.

-H-hay que movernos, s-se están… acercando.

Al parecer Kenny ya había dicho algo similar. Lo supo cuando los orbes turquesa lo miraron con preocupación por un segundo. Luego giraron lejos de los suyos hacia uno de los locales cercanos para seguidamente arrastrar al otro rubio allí.

Tweek al estar detrás de él se dio cuenta por primera vez de las quemaduras en la espalda del más alto. Debieron haber sido de la explosión, no parecían graves pero si dolorosas.

 _¡¿Y si se infectaban con una batería extranjera en el aire y Kenny moría dentro de una hora?!_

 _¡¿Y si…!_

Antes de que lo notara ya estaba siendo empujado por Kenny dentro de una tienda de deportes Reaccionando finalmente para ayudar al otro rubio a bloquear la puerta con estantes y muebles.

Cuando terminaron finalmente los dos adolescentes se deslizaron lentamente hasta el suelo agotados, tanto físico como mentalmente.

Y apenas llevaban solo quince minutos desde que salieron de la cafetería.

-Ha…Siento… siento como si estuviera en una de esas películas de Resident Evil. Y no soy la protagonista sexi que aniquila zombis en cámara lenta.- Trató de bromear Kenny, para elevar los ánimos. Su voz embotada por el sonido de los gemidos y golpeteos en la puerta tras ellos.

No funcionó sin embargo.

Tweek solo se quedó mirando al suelo. Sus manos pálidas como la muerte jalando la manga de su camisa verde insistentemente, un tic nervioso que ya no hacía.

-Hey… ¿Estás bien?- Kenny se arrodilló frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos. Quizá estaba en shock

El rubio menor vio o al menos es distinguió la preocupación en los iris azules. Su cabeza lo estaba matando, la leve niebla no se fue totalmente de sus ojos y juraba que le sangraban los oídos ante cualquier ruido. Se sentía acabado.

 _¿Realmente lograría esto?_

 _¿Encontraría a Craig?_

 _"Quisiera un poco de café. Esto es demasiada presión…"_

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente en ese pensamiento.

-S-si… estoy bien, s-solo un poco aturdido.

Kenny asintió en compresión.

-Kenny… ¿Realmente crees que lo lograremos? – Ladeo la cabeza hacia abajo para no mirar al mayor a los ojos.

Kenny levantó una ceja ante la pregunta.

-Vine aquí contigo con eso en mente- Declaró duramente.

Tweek se encogió en su lugar. –Y-yo… lo sient-

-¿Te estas rindiendo tan rápido?

-¡No! ¿…Si? ¡N-no lo sé!- Sintió ganas de llorar.

-Bien, entonces déjame preguntarte esto tweekers… ¿Amas a Craig?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al oji verde. –¡Gah! Y-yo no lo…

-Reformulo…-Rodó los ojos.

–¿Quieres estar con Craig? ¿Qué verdaderamente quieres hacer…?- Hizo la pregunta más fácil.

"¿Qué quieres?"

 _Quería…_

 _¿Qué era lo que quería?_

 _Era cierto…_

 _Él quería…_

-¡si quiero!

… _Estar con Craig._

El rubio de ojos azules sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Vamos por Fucker entonces- Dijo sencillamente.

Todo se hizo claro entonces en la mente de Tweek.

Por lo que aun, con el cuerpo algo inestable Tweek se levantó junto a Kenny. Y sin poder evitarlo enseguida atrapó al más alto en un abrazó apretado. Sus brazos se habían enredado en el torso del mayor ya que este había levantado los brazos en un reflejo nervioso al verse abordado por Tweek de forma tan repentina.

-¡Whoa!

Lentamente se relajó al sentir el calor en su pecho del contacto físico humano. Decidió Palmear los rizos dorados del más bajo, mientras sonreía gustoso.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, Ken…- Tweek susurró cerca de su oído.

Kenny se congeló.

Se sentía extraño.

Casi podía sentir la gratitud que el otro niño emanaba. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tan sincero e inocente afecto de otra persona que no fuese su hermanita.

 _Ah mierda, Tweek era un buen chico. Era tan adorable y fuerte como el conejito que era butters stoch._

 _Quizás algo más escandaloso..._

 _Ha, ya se sentía un poco culpable por haber imaginado como sería tener sexo con Tweek hace unas noches atrás. Solo un poco._

 _"Sí, sí. Eres una puta Mccormick, nada nuevo."_ Se auto criticó mentalmente.

-No hay de que, my lady.- Devolvió con una sonrisa brillante, fingiendo ser un caballero .

Tweek esta vez se rió de lo ridículo que era Kenny.

El habiente ya no se sentía tan pesado de alguna forma.

Ambos se separaron notando que ya no había tantas de esas cosas en la entrada de la tienda. Quizás algo más grande y ruidoso llamó su atención. Podrían salir si corrían lo suficientemente rápido.

Con ese plan en mente el oji turquesa se trasladó a apartar los estantes y muebles de la puerta cuando la voz del paranoico llamó su atención.

-C-Creo que esto nos servirá.- El rubio despeinado le lanzó algo, Kenny lo atrapó rápidamente.

Era un bate de titanio.

Levantó la vista hacia el oji-verde.

-¿Un palo de golf?- Sonrió divertido al objeto largo en las manos del menor. Tweek lo fulminó con la mirada situándose justo a su lado. Kenneth Se encogió en hombros ante la mirada.

–Te va perfecto pastelillo. ¿Listó?

El oji verde preparó su palo de golf por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Una mirada de determinación respondió por él.

-¡vamos!- Abrió la puerta, dando paso libre a dos caras horrendas que se movieron hacia ellos.

Kenny rápidamente arrancó el cráneo de uno en un batazo con su bate de titanio. Y tweek enterró el extremo de su palo de golf en otro. Utilizando la planta de su zapato para recuperar el palo del cráneo roto luego.

-¡Arg! ¡Dios! ¡Esto es una puta locura hombre!

-Si jajaj, nunca te había visto lucir tan sexi. Mi pequeño Craig está en buenas manos.

-¡Jesús Kenny! eres un pervertido enfermo- Gritó ruborizándose un poco.

Corrieron nuevamente a través de la calle. Esta vez parecía estar más despejado, solo uno que otro muerto en vida demasiado lento para alcanzarlos.

-¡Más..! ¡Ahg! ¡…Más Rápido Kenny!

-¡Discúlpeme señor flash, pero acabo de malinterpretar eso a una oración muy sucia!- jadeó Kenneth que corría justo detrás de tweek.

-¡¿Enserio..?! ¡Gah! ¡¿Justo ahora?!

Cruzaron la última esquina que los llevaría al parque botánico de south park. Si atravesaban ese parque llegarían a la avenida del conjunto de casas en la cual estaba la de Craig.

Se detuvieron detrás de un árbol sin hojas cubriendo sus espaldas para recuperar el aliento por un momento.

Cosa difícil para tweek. Desde que había comenzado todo esto, cosas como respirar y oír se estaban volviendo muy difíciles.

 _¿Tal vez necesitaba sus pastillas de ansiedad?_

 _No, él no era un maldito loco_

 _Estaba bien._

… _Lo había estado haciendo muy bien._

-Je… sé que esto es un comentario muy random pero ¿Recuerdas cuando todos jugábamos a ser héroes de niños; "coon y amigos"? Nuestra última batalla fue justo en este parque…-comentó al aire el rubio más alto mirando a su alrededor. No habían más de esas cosas a la vista.

El oji oliva se forzó a respirar lentamente mientras le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero. –Sí. Tu… tu traje era el que más molaba.

-Pssff por favor, solo utilizaba mi ropa interior arriba de mis pantalones- Respondió divertido Kenny.

-No, enserio tenías un aire muy misterioso con la capucha y el antifaz negro, era atrayente…- Se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de lo que decía. Kenny por su parte se limitó a sonreír coquetamente.

-Oh… así que el pastelillo tiene un gusto por los chicos serios y misteriosos… eso no es noticia-Ronroneo.

–¡N-no! s-solo digo que era mejor que tu traje de princesa-Kenny- Insistió.

-Señor Tweak. Le informo que yo era una princesa her-mo-sa ¡Mis tetas eran enormes! ¿No las viste?- Hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos. –Y bueno… si a trajes nos referimos yo creo que tú y Craig eran adorables con sus trajes a juego. ¿Eran un dúo no?

Tweek se sonrojó más fuerte al recordar cuando Craig le había hecho su traje usando uno de sus clásicos abrigos azules monocromos. Él había puesto menos esfuerzo en el suyo propio pegando solo un pedazo de papel con una " **S"** de súper Craig en su ropa de siempre. En ese tiempo se peleaban por cosas tan estúpidas…

-C-Como sea viejo… eso fue hace mucho, y ni siquiera teníamos poderes reales. Era algo estúpido.- desvió la mirada.

Kenny tardó en contestar. –Sí, los chicos siempre pesaron que estaba loco cuando jugaba.- murmuró para sí mismo.

–Pero aquí estamos tu y yo. Tratando de ser héroes...- Sonrió a un confundido oji-verde.

Lo miró por unos momentos antes de romper la mirada.

-deberíamos avanzar.- sugirió y tweek no tuvo nada que objetar.

Kenny estaba a punto de separarse del árbol cuando tweek sintió algo deslizarse a la derecha de su visión. No estaba seguro de que estaba mirando cuando allí claramente no había nada.

Tal vez era su paranoia por falta de pastillas.

Pero cuando vio una cabeza horrible y ensangrentada salir justo por ese lado del árbol.

Su reacción fue inmediata.

Antes de que el otro chico rubio color paja pudiera notarlo, el extremo de un palo de golf se clavó directamente en el ojo medio salido del zombi tras él.

Tweek gruñó mientras usó algo de fuerza para seguidamente extraer el palo de golf dejando al zombi caer al lago congelado detrás.

Apretó temblorosamente el mango de su arma. Eso había sido extraño. Lo Había presentido…

Le asustaba.

-Woo, ok proyecto Alice, soy tu fan ¿Cuándo iremos por la cura del virus T?-objetó Kenny sorprendido mientras miraba al zombi inmóvil hundirse en las profundidades del lago. Esa cosa pudo haberle mordido la nuca si tweek no hubiese estado aquí.

El despeinado no respondió sin embargo. Tal vez este no era el mejor momento para bromas de Resident Evil pensó Kenny.

-Lo que quise decir fue… gracias por cubrir mi culo amigo. Pero enserio, que buenos reflejos tienes- Alabó mientras palmeó su hombro.

-n-no hay de que… c-continuemos…

El de la parca naranja asintió como los dos varones abrieron su camino fuera del parque entrando a la calle del conjunto de casas en la cual estaba la de Craig.

-se supone que su casa es la quinta o sexta ¿no?

-mhg… es la sexta casa.- admitió el más bajo. Kenny tarareó en reconocimiento.

-¡bien! No falta… ¿Qué carajos?- Los pares de ojos azules y verdes se distrajeron en el cielo.

Bien no era el cielo lo que estaban admirando exactamente.

Era el avión que estaba volando en él. A una altura demasiado baja para ser normal.

Kenny y tweek pudieron distinguir a pocas personas lanzándose fuera del avión; solo una de ellas poseía paracaídas. Casi de podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de las personas cayendo, era como una película de terror. Sin embargo los dos chicos no pudieron despegar su mirada del avión.

Solo hasta que este en realidad se estrelló.

El ruido fue incluso peor que el del automóvil. A pesar de haber sido más lejano. Justo detrás de las colinas a las afueras de south park. Una luz brillante provino detrás de ellas después del impacto.

Kenny no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado de que no callera justo sobre ellos con su suerte de mierda. Era un bastardo por pensar solo en eso, seguramente muchas personas habían muerto en ese avión. Pero realmente ya no importaba sentirse mal o no.

No obstante, el ruido había sido muy fuerte y vino justo en la dirección por la tenían que ir.

Tenían que moverse.

-Tenemos que irnos rápido.- Informó.

El rubio despeinado quien mantuvo sus manos sobre sus adoloridos oídos, parpadeo débilmente en la cara del otro antes de afirmar débilmente con la cabeza. Su equilibrio vaciló un poco pero finalmente consiguió mover los pies para seguir a Kenny.

Doblaron en otra calle para evitar cualquier manada que se halla sentido atraída por el ruido.

No contaban con que otro rebaño de zombis estaría justo allí.

Maldiciendo Kenny tomó la muñeca de tweek dirigiéndose hacia el callejón-pasadizo a través de City Wok y City Sushi.

-¡Ahrg! Mierda!- Tweek se frenó junto a Kenny al encontrarse bloqueados por otra masa de zombis.

Fue una mala idea venir por aquí, ahora había manadas de muertos andantes en ambas direcciones a por ellos

Kenny quería golpearse en la cara.

-¡Vienen de todos lados! ¡Ahg!.- Tweek levantó su palo de golf atravesando el oído de uno de los muertos, azotando el cráneo contra la pared de concreto a su lado. –¡Son demasiados Kenny!- tuvo un episodio de perdida de equilibrio nuevamente y tuvo que utilizar su palo como apoyo por un momento. –¡Kenny!

El rubio mayor miró en conflicto a la masa de muertos.

-¿Kenny?- Una vez más trató de llamar su atención.

Esta vez funcionó. Pero Kenny estaba más interesado en mirar algo por encima de ellos.

-Fucker me debe una.- Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro niño escuchara. –¡Pastelillo, arriba!.- Juntó sus manos hacia abajo en espera de que el otro colocara uno de sus pies para hacer palanca.

Tweek parecía confundido pero obedeció sin embargo, solo al estar sobre los hombros del otro macho fue que vio la escalera de incendios que se elevaba sobre ellos.

Tuvo que estirarse unos centímetros más hasta lograr tocarla con las puntas de sus dedos y seguidamente tirar de ella hacia abajo.

No pensó dos veces para empezar a escalarla seguido de Kenny.

Los barrotes quemaban en congelación contra sus manos desnudas, sin embargo él siguió escalando lo más rápido que pudo. Su estómago se contrajo con náuseas. Suponía que al terminar esta escalera vertería sus entrañas en el asfalto.

-¡Mierda!- Un grito de Kenny lo distrajo de su tarea de escalar.

-¡Kenny!- Una de las cosas había atrapado su pierna.

 _¿No era ese el miembro más pequeño de los niños góticos? ¿Firkl se llamaba?_

.-¡Arggg!- Gritó Kenny cuando Firkl mordió su pantorrilla, exponiendo sus tendones y músculos al arrancar la carne. –¡Eso duele joder!- Trató de sacudir de su pierna al pequeño bastardo pero este escaló hasta su espalda mordiendo y arrancando allí también.

-¡AGR! ¡Maldita sea!

-¡K-kenny! ¡GHA! ¡Dios mío! ¡KENNY!- bajó de nuevo a toda velocidad, haciendo sangrar sus manos en el proceso.

– ¡Toma mi…! ¡GHA! ¡Mano! ¡Ahg! ¡R-rápido!- Estiró una de sus temblorosas manos ensangrentadas hacia el chico de parca naranja

Los ojos turquesa solo lo miraron con preocupación. Rápidamente metió una mano en su vieja chaqueta sacando una autentica arma de fuego.

Un escalofrió corrió la por la columna vertebral de Tweek cuando Kenny puso el frio y pesado objeto sobre su mano extendida. Estuvo a punto de soltar esa cosa horrenda cuando el otro lo detuvo. Obligándolo a cerrar los dedos sobre el arma.

-¡Vete tweek! ¡Busca a Tucker, a Karen y a Butters por favor! ¡Luego ve con Cartman, yo te alcanzaré!

Tweek no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿¡Ahg!? ¡¿Q-que mierda dices?! ¡Por-Ngm p-por favor Ken! ¡Gha! ¡Ven!- Con la misma mano que portaba el arma tomó la capucha del abrigo naranja.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Mientras jalaba inútilmente de la tela hacia arriba.

-K- ¡Gha! ¡Kenny! ¡N-no vayas a… ¡Ahg!- Lagrimas se derramaron de los ojos aceitunas.

 _¡KENNY NO PODÍA DEJARLO!_

Otra boca se hundió en su hombro dejando la sangre correr libremente por su cuello. Kenny hizo una mueca de dolor.

" _¡Cabron!"_

Fijó su vista en los vidriosos ojos verdes sobre él.

El pequeño rubio estaba temblando muy mal, su parpado derecho se contraía sin control; le recordaba un poco al tweek "spazz" de diez años de edad. Pero el pobre probablemente estaba teniendo un ataque.

" _Ojalá Karen y Butters estén bien"_

 _Era gracioso pensar en otras personas cuando el mismo estaba siendo comido vivo._

 _Era un puto bastardo enfermo._

 _Realmente quería acabar con la agonía, pero no sería capaz de pedirle ese favor al chico tembloroso._

 _Solo le quedaba ser comido hasta morir desangrado._

 _Tendría que vivir con eso._

" _Je…"_

" _Mal chiste"_

-Todo estará bien pastelillo… Agr… lo prometo. Te veré luego ¿Sí? Recuerda… pelear por tu Craig… p-proyecto Alice.-Sonrió y con eso último se soltó los barrotes. Dejándose adsorber por la masa de caníbales.

Las iris verdes se extendieron en estado de shock.

 _La tela anaranjada… simplemente se deslizó de sus dedos._

No podía siquiera sentir algo.

El zumbido regresó a sus oídos.

No podía oír nada.

La única cosa que podía distinguir con su vista eran los cansados ojos azul turquesa de Kenny retorcidos en dolor bajo su lacio cabello rubio sucio.

Todavía no podía sentir algo cuando levantó el arma de fuego y apuntó a la cabeza de Mccormik.

Era como un robot moviéndose.

.

Disparó.

.

* * *

 **Feliz año! 3 le mando un beso a esa persona preciosa que dejó su review . también un saludo a los lectores fantasmas /3, buen acabo de matar a kenny... soy tremenda hija de puta we...**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

 _ **30 de noviembre, 14:06 pm**_

Tal y como lo predijo.

Cuando llegó a la cima de la escalera, no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar ya que comenzó a tirar sus entrañas en el piso de la terraza. Olía asqueroso.

Las arcadas no ayudaron tampoco a su dolor de cabeza y tuvo ponerse en cuatro patas cuando sus piernas flaquearon junto a su equilibrio que se vio cuestionado una vez más.

Estaba viviendo una pesadilla sin fin.

-…Mhag…- Un patético sollozo escapó de sus enfermizos labios purpura gracias al frio. Le dolía hablar. Los jugos gástricos de su estómago habían quemado su garganta.

Hipó levemente mientas Trataba de limpiarse con la manga de su camisa verde pero sus manos estaban temblando tan mal que ni siquiera podía levantar los brazos al nivel de su rostro.

Lo intentó un unos minutos más. Sin éxito. Siguió intentándolo con más insistencia.

No se había dado cuenta de que su respiración se había empezado a agitar.

 _¡¿Porque no podía levantar el jodido brazo?!_

 ** _Kenny esta muerto, eres el_** ** _siguiente_**

-¡Gha!- Dejó escapar involuntariamente.

Una ola de ansiedad muy familiar lo ahogó.

-Ha… ¡Ahg! Haa… ¡Gah!- necesitaba tranquilizarse, lo sabia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras contaba el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

 _...veintitrés_ _, veinticuatro veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete..._

 ** _Abrirán_** ** _tu estomago_**

 _...cuarenta, cuarentaidos... eh... cuarenta..._

El zumbido infernal volvió a sus oídos. Abrió los ojos como platos enseguida, mirando como si al piso de la terraza bajo sus manos le hubieran salido los ojos del diablo.

 _¡NO RECORDABA QUE PUTO NUMERO SEGUÍA!_

 _No podía pensar._

 _No podía concentrarse en nada._

 _¡No podía respirar!_

-¡Gha! Haaa… ¡Haa..!-Respirando entrecortadamente se levantó del suelo, el ruido sordo en sus oídos lo distraía demasiado haciéndolo perder el balance en varias ocasiones. Pero el siguió levantándose. Se arrastraría de ser necesario.

Tenía que moverse.

Moriría de asfixia si se quedaba un minuto más allí sentado.

Tenía que ir a algún lugar…

Cualquier sitio sería mejor.

Necesitaba…

" _Café"_

 _Si._

 _Eso era lo que necesitaba._

 _Caliente y amargo._

 _Café._

Con eso en mente abrió la puerta de la azotea que le permitiría entrar al local debajo.

Mantuvo su boca abierta, jadeando por aire mientras bajó los escalones aferrándose a los pasamanos cuando su visión fuera de foco se oscurecía demasiado.

Suchi City estaba destrozado e inhabitado. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba ahora.

Tweek rápidamente se abrió paso a la cocina empezando a abrir estantes y anaqueles sin cuidado alguno.

NADA.

-¡AHG!- Tiró de su cabello con violencia arrancando varios mechones dorados.

 _¡¿DONDE ESTA?!_

Cayó al suelo cuando la habitación comenzó a girar.

 _¡MORIRÍA!_

 ** _Como Kenny_**

 _¡LOS ZOMBIES ABRIRÍAN SU ESTOMAGO COMO PIÑATA Y SE DELEITARÍAN CON SUS TRIPAS!_

 _"¡JESUCRISTO!"_

 _En verdad…_

…Estaba muerto _._

En un último intento, desde la sucia superficie del piso de aquel local ladeó su cabeza lentamente hacia el mostrador.

Allí estaba.

Una pequeña cafetera llena de café burlándose de él.

Sus ojos verdes se quedaron inmóviles, negándose a apartar la mirada de esa cafetera, como si esta fuera a desparecer en el momento en que lo hiciera. Con mucho esfuerzo despegó su mejilla del frio suelo y llegó al mostrador, aferrándose de la mesa para impulsarse hacia arriba.

Sus manos eran inestables cuando tomó la jarra de vidrio, llevándola inmediatamente a su boca jadeante sin importarle quemarse con la bebida.

Cuando el líquido cálido bajó por su garganta tweek pudo sentir sus músculos relajarse por fin.

 **Tragó.**

Sin darse cuenta estaba respirando normalmente otra vez.

 **Tragó**

El zumbido aún seguía pero ya no era tan molesto.

Ya no le importaba más. Su mente estaba en paz ahora. Hasta su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

 **Tragó**

 _Había sido mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un café de verdad._

Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón se hundiera.

Qué clase de persona se envuelve en su placer. Mientras al otro lado de la pared seguramente seguían devorando el cuerpo de su amigo.

 **Tragó**

 _Él era la persona enferma._

 _Había prometido dejarlo…_

 _Craig estaba muy orgulloso._

 _Siempre que pasaba la noche en su casa, él le preparaba café descafeinado en las mañanas para hacerlo sentir mejor._

 _Sabia asqueroso. Pero era un gesto muy dulce de Craig._

 **Tragó**

Cerró los ojos sintiendo lagrimas calientes resbalar por sus pecosas mejillas.

 _¡Y aquí estaba él ahora. Atragantándose en una jarra de café como un jodido adicto!_

En un aumento de ira dejo de beber el líquido caliente, para aventar la taza de vidrio hacia la pared frente a él.

Esta, estalló irremediablemente en cientos de pedazos, dejando una gran mancha marrón en el muro blanco.

Los ojos olivas se quedaron observando como la sustancia oscura se deslizó por pared hasta llegar al suelo en finos hilos

 _Se sentía como una basura total._

 _Daba asco._

 _¿Porque tenía que meterse en esta situación?_

 _¿Qué estaba pensando?_

 _Él no era de los que salvaban personas._

 _Él era de los que siempre tenían que ser salvados._

Vagamente recordó cuando una vez trató de salvar a Stan y a sus amigos de Ben Spilver. Había tenido una bazuca en esa ocasión, he igual había terminado perdiendo.

 _¿Qué le diría Craig en estos momentos?_

 _Imposible saberlo._

 _Tal vez algo sobre mandar a la mierda a todos y hacer lo que crea mejor._

 _Eso no lo ayudaba._

 _Realmente, realmente necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer a continuación._

 _Cualquier cosa…_

" **Puedes hacer más cosas de las que crees Tweek"**

Esas palabras de Craig, se habían tatuado en su cerebro por años pero aun las cuestionaba en ocasiones

Jaló de su cabello con nerviosismo.

 _¡Dios! ¡Era mucha presión!_

"O-ojala estuvieses aquí Craig… y-yo sabría que hacer contigo aquí..."

La presencia del pelinegro era calmante.

Cuando dejó el café por él, estuvo seguro de que podría dejar la cafeína si estaba con Craig para apoyarlo.

 _Había logrado muchas cosas gracias a Craig._

 _Craig lo hacia una mejor persona._

 _Craig era su mejor amigo._

 _Craig confiaba en él._

 _Craig lo quería._

 _Por lo que a continuación él debía…_

" **Pelea por tu Craig"**

 _Pelear._

 _Si, debía pelear. Le debia tantas cosas a Craig. era lo mínimo que podía hacer._

 _Kenny estaba en lo correcto._

Un sonido lo distrajo. Un gemido.

Los gemidos venían justo del cuarto de almacenamiento.

Sin pensárselo mucho se levantó del suelo para ir a revisar. La puerta estaba abierta.

Los ojos verdes de aspecto agotado con cercos oscuros debajo miraron al señor Kim; dueño del restaurante. Ahora convertido en uno de esos monstros.

 _Como los que devoraron a Kenny._

Rápidamente enterró el palo de golf en el cabeza del asiático, terminado con su vida… ¿o muerte?

-Mng- extrajo el palo.

 _Esto era. Esto era lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Pelearía._

 _Pelearía por Craig._

 _Aun si Craig lo odiaba después por haber estado bebiendo café._

 _Realmente eso no le importaba tanto ahora. Solo quería ver a Craig._

Sacó la pistola negra que le había dado Kenny del elástico de su pantalón con la mano izquierda. Mientras mantuvo el palo de golf en su mano derecha. se situó en la salida del establecimiento.

Después de mucho tiempo.

Tweek no tenía miedo.

 _Kenny lo había llamado proyecto Alice._

 _Bien, eso sería._

Respiró hondo.

Y de una patada abrió las puertas del local.

El frio clima de south park fue lo primero que percibió su piel. Sin embargo con ojos decididos salió con un pie detrás del otro.

La mayoría de las cosas aún estaban distraídas con lo que quedaba de Kenny, por lo que la calle estaba algo más despejada.

Corrió a la izquierda de la calle. La casa de Craig estaba en la calle arriba de esta.

Tuvo la idea de tomar un atajo entrando al patio trasero de una de las casas del barrio para saltar la muralla hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Se mordió la lengua ante el picor doloroso en los huesos de sus piernas al aterrizar con demasiada fuerza. Las malas noticias no acababan allí, ya que al levantar la mirada vio a dos zombis de rostros irreconocibles justo delante de él.

Al parecer había interrumpido la hora de su comida. Sospechó el rubio notando el estómago abierto con las tripas salidas de una persona en el suelo. Sintió las náuseas volver. Pero no tuvo tiempo de esto ya que los monstros empezaron a moverse hacia él.

Estos eran un poco más rápidos de lo usual, notó con sorpresa Tweek. Por lo que tuvo que actuar igual de rápido.

Azotó duramente el palo de plata sobre la mandíbula de uno, mientras pateó con fuerza la rodilla de otro para hacerlo caer. Estos tipos eran altos.

La mandíbula del zombi voló hacia algún lugar, dejando solo una la larga legua roja colgando sin retenciones. Tweek sintió ganas de vomitar otra vez.

Rápidamente ejecutó una apuñala final el cráneo del muerto y seguidamente disparó al otro zombi que había empezado a levantarse tras él.

Respiró un momento, admirando el pequeño humo de calor que producía la boquilla del arma de fuego extendida en su mano izquierda.

Se sentía bien.

Siguió avanzando, no sin antes apuñalar la cabeza de la pobre víctima destripada.

Más nieve calló en su cara.

Vagamente pasó su mano por su rostro viendo el color negro hollín en ella. Estaba nevando ceniza.

Trasladó su vista a las colinas, tomando nota del humo negro que salía de ellas.

El avión.

Varios sonidos de gemidos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad frente a él.

Un grupo de caníbales estorbaba su camino. Tweek le echó la culpa al ruido del arma de Kenny.

Tal vez lo más sensato era tomar otro camino.

Buscar otra ruta.

Era lo menos suicida _._

… _Pero ya estaba tan cerca._

El rubio despeinado con un paso a la vez siguió caminado hacia adelante. Se abrió un camino en línea recta.

Su mente en blanco.

Los ojos verdes se afilaron.

Clavó el palo de golf directamente en el cráneo del primer zombi que se acercó a él. Para continuamente disparar a tres más con su pistola.

Pateo en el estómago a uno que se le estaba acercando demasiado, aprovechado sus diferencias de altura para perforarlo en el suelo.

Disparó a dos más tras él.

Tal vez el sonido de la arma atraería más atención, pero realmente no le preocupaba más.

 ** _Acabaría con todos._**

Por cada cinco zombis que mataba, avanzaba tres metros.

MATAR

MATAR

MATAR

 **APLASTAR**

Perforó dos cráneos en el suelo con su palo de plata mientras se giraba automáticamente a disparar a las cosas a su espalda.

Fue cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre Tweek.

Era un anormal. Más rápido que los demás.

-¡Mng, hijo de p-perra!- Forcejó con él. El zombie mordía el aire como perro rabioso. Tenía que quitárselo rápido o estaría muerto.

-¡Ahrg!- Terminaron cayendo y la rubia cabeza conectando con la no tan suave nieve gris.

El muerto abrió su boca para rasgar el pálido cuello.

Pero solo terminó mordiendo el caño de la pistola de Kenny.

Tweek apretó el gatillo volando los sesos del infeliz.

Empujó con fatiga el cuerpo inerte del zombi sobre los que ya se habían acercado demasiado, haciéndolos caer.

Disparando rápidamente hacia los que habían quedado de pie. Se dirigió seguidamente a apuñalar las cabezas de los zombis en el suelo.

Cuando el pitido en su oído volvió y Su equilibrio se fue a la mierda. De nuevo.

Calló a la nieve reiteradamente con la respiración agitada.

"No otra vez… mierda"

 _Estaba un poco mareado._

 _¡Pero no había tiempo para esto ahora!_

 _Cuando encontrara a Craig podría desmayarse y lloriquear todo lo que quisiera._

 _Pero simplemente… no ahora._

Se levantó poco a poco con ayuda de su palo de golf.

Sus manos temblaron de frio. Se animó a sí mismo pensado en la calidez de Craig.

Clavó el palo en un nuevo cráneo. Ya faltaba poco.

Estaba a punto de apuñalar otro cuando sonidos de disparos se hicieron presentes.

Sonaban a armas grandes. Aunque estaban lejos.

Tweek no le tomó tanta importancia. Él ya estaba en una misión. Con suerte el sonido alejaría a los zombis de su camino.

Apuñaló el último cráneo.

 **Se acabó**

Iris verdes recorrieron la calle.

Había acabado con todos.

Una pequeña llama de orgullo calentó su centro apresar de sus extremidades agotadas. con dificultad avanzó atravez del lio de zombies desfigurados en el suelo.

Pasó las tres casas restantes. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba parado frente a la casa gris de los Tucker.

Por alguna razón, se estaba empezando a sentir nervioso.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la casa. Tragó el nudo en su garganta mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

Estaba abierta.

Su corazón se aceleró.

La abrió. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaría preparado para todo.

Exceptuado el cuerpo muerto del padre de Craig abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Gha!- Puso rápidamente sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor tratando de mantenerlo alejado de sí. El padre de Craig era un gigante sin exagerar. Por lo que forcejar con él era una tarea difícil.

Más cuando este estaba tratando de comerse su cara.

Cuando se dio cuenta en pánico de que eso no funcionaría decidió cambiar de estrategia deslizando el palo de metal entre las piernas del mayor; lo hizo tropezar dentro de la casa, Tweek rápidamente cerró la puerta por fuera dejando solo una rejilla de espacio.

Lo sostuvo allí con todas sus fuerzas cuando el señor Tucker sacó la cabeza por la rejilla para tratar de alcanzarlo. Tweek enterró los pies en la nieve por la fuerza que ejercía el mayor.

Guió el extremo de su palo a la cabeza del hombre pelirrojo.

-¡Lo siento!

Dejó de sentir fuerza en la puerta cuando el cuerpo del señor Tucker callo flojo, solo la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedó dentro de la casa y Tweek no sabía si debía arrastrar al hombre completamente dentro por respeto.

Tal vez.

Pero él no se atrevía a tocar el cuerpo, a penas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder ingresar a la casa.

Se sentía nauseabundo.

Siempre era peor cuando veía morir a personas que conocía.

El vértigo lo azotó. Ya había gastado toda su adrenalina.

Lentamente llegó a las escaleras. La planta baja de casa estaba deshabitada.

Un rastro de sangre en los escalones hundió su corazón. Subió, deslizando los dedos por el posa manos.

No podía hacer ningún ruido cuando la puerta del cuarto de Craig entró a su campo de visión.

Pasó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja nerviosamente mientras tiraba de la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía.

La mente del rubio estaba en algún tipo de estado de trance por lo que solo avanzó en la habitación sin decir nada.

Estaba igual. Paredes azules con afiches de los corredores de red racer y la banda favorita de Craig sobre ellas. Libros, consola de X-box, todo estaba en su lugar…

Parecía como el único lugar por donde no había pasado un apocalipsis zombi.

En el suelo en una esquina de la habitación, los iris oliva se posaron en un gorro azul con pompón amarillo, los extremos eran tan largos que podían cubrir las orejas de cualquiera.

Lo recogió en sus manos.

Sintió ganas de llorar.

 _¿No estaba aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Craig?_

 _¿Sería capaz de volverlo a ver alguna vez?_

 _¡¿Y si estaba muerto?!_

…

Un chirrido lo salvó de las lágrimas.

Dirigiéndose al sonido. Vio la jaula de metal cerca de la cama. Dentro de la jaula estaba Stripe corriendo en su rueda de ejercicios.

Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron como platos.

 _¡Craig nunca abandonaría a su conejillo de indias!_

 _¡Él amaba esa cosa, Primero muerto!_

Salió de la habitación corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡CRAIG! ¡GHA! C-CRAIG! ¡ESTAS AQUÍ! ¡RESPONDE HIJO DE PUTA!

Finalmente pudo encontrar su voz. –¡CRAI…!- Se detuvo cuando una de las puertas empezó a sonar con un golpeteo.

Vio con horror que era la habitación donde terminaba el rastro de sangre.

Una avalancha de nieve calló sobre la pequeña llama de esperanza que había crecido en su corazón.

 _¿Podría si quiera seguir adelante después de esto?_

Tomó el arma del elástico de su pantalón, guardando el gorro azul.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando en frustración, miedo y ¿por qué no? también en ira, estaba en todo su derecho.

Conteniendo las lágrimas.

Abrió la puerta.

El caño de su pistola se presionó entre unas cejas oscuras. Debajo de ellas, ojos azul marino intenso lo miraron con sorpresa.

Craig Tucker estaba vivo.

.

El moreno tragó saliva ante el frio cañón de metal en su frente, se preguntó mentalmente si debía levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer esto, el rubio se abalanzó sobre él. El arma de Kenny calló al suelo mientras los brazos del más bajo casi lo estrangularon. Murmurando cosas incoherentes.

-¡Tweek! ¡Tweek! Mierda… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué carajo estás aquí? Es peligroso estar afuera.- Tweek nunca se había sentido tan feliz de poder volver a escuchar esa vos nasal en su vida.

Despegó su rostro del pecho ajeno. –¡Vine a buscarte!

El pelinegro no lo podía creer.

 _¿Él solo salió y ya a buscarlo, en un apocalipsis zombi?_

-Eso es una puta locura ¿Sabes?- Sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo sé…- Miró al suelo recordando la sangre.

–Um… ¿D-De quién es la sangre?- La media sonrisa de Craig cayó y Tweek quiso morderse la lengua por preguntar.

Lentamente el pelinegro se hizo a un lado, revelando a una figura recostada en la cama. Tweek tuvo que haberlo sabido antes, estaban en su cuarto después de todo.

-Ruby.

La chica testaruda parecía dormir pero la sangre en su hombro y la herida de apuñalada en su cabeza decían otra cosa.

Por el rabillo de ojo Tweek podía localizar el cuchillo ensangrentado en el suelo de la alcoba.

-Papá la mordió.- Respondió con voz fría. Sentado en la esquina de la cama con la mirada gacha, negándose a mirar nada excepto sus pies. –…No lo sé, él estaba viendo un puto comercial en la tv y al minuto siguiente se había arrojado sobre Ruby… la traje aquí ya que afuera era un infierno, luego mi madre dijo que iría por ayuda, traté de detenerla pero la loca nos encerró por la parte de afuera.

El rubio podía percibir el deje de dolor en su voz. Lentamente se sentó junto a él.

-Ruby luego… se convirtió en una de esas cosas como siempre ocurre en esas películas de zombis y…luego yo tuve que…-Le temblaron las manos.

-No sé porque mierda está ocurriendo esto… Necesito un cigarrillo joder.- Terminó de hablar solo para sentir algo ser empujado sobre su cabeza.

Las temblorosas manos de Tweek se situaron sobre sus oídos mientras empujaba el gorro azul en su lugar correcto.

Era extraño. Craig había dejado de utilizar ese gorro a los trece años y aún seguía quedándole perfecto.

-Todo estará bien…

Los ojos azul marino se ampliaron de la impresión.

Tweek parecía un ángel desde ese ángulo tan cerca de él, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana en la ensombrecida habitación le daba ese aspecto. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

El rubio se sonrojó en vergüenza de sí mismo, alejando sus manos de la cara de Craig.

Este sin embargo lo detuvo. Acercándose para tomar al más bajo en un abrazo apretado.

Clavó su barbilla en el hombro ajeno, sintiendo los risos rubios picar su mejilla.

-Gracias, por no abandonarme.

.

* * *

 **¡Craig está aquí!**


	4. Chapter 4

.

 _ **30 de noviembre ?:? pm**_

.

 **-Gracias, por no abandonarme.**

.

Tweek se congelo unos segundos antes de abrazar devuelta al moreno.

 _Si…_

 _Esto era lo que necesitaba._

 _Todo estaría bien a partir de ahora._

Frotó su nariz en la suave tela ándose de la calidez de esta.

 _Ahora solo necesitaban volver con Cartman y los otros_.

-¿C-Craig?

-¿Mmm…?

-Tenemos que partir.- Se separó lentamente del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-Mmg… Canadá, allá está la zona segura. Cartman él… ¡Gha! Tiene el plan de tomar una de las avionetas del pueblo. Pero tenemos que llegar antes de mañana a las cinco en punto al taller o nos abandonaran.

-¿Porque Canadá?- Frunció las cejas oscuras con desconfianza al oír el nombre del culón involucrado.

-Ni puta idea hombre...- Negó.

Los azules ojos se desviaron hasta el suelo, pesándolo por un momento.

Tweek solo se mordió los labios esperando pacientemente, hasta que finalmente Tucker cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Bien, vamos allá. No sirve de nada seguir aquí sentados de todos modos.- La cama rechinó ante la ausencia del peso del pelinegro.

El más bajo lo imitó, deteniéndose en seco al recordar el cuerpo aun sobre la cama. Su mandíbula tembló un segundo después.

-Craig…- El mayor volteó a mirarlo desde la puerta con una expresión aburrida siempre pegada a su rostro.

Los ojos oliva se estrecharon en conflicto mientras miraba a la niña muerta de cabello color jengibre. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

 _¡No podían perder más tiempo!_

 _Estaba muerta, no había más que hacer…_

 _Pero ella era la hermanita menor de Craig…_

Recordó las veces que la chica le coqueteaba para intentar molestar a su hermano, las veces que se quedó mirando películas con ellos cuando él pasaba la noche en la casa de los Tucker, las peleas silenciosas entre Craig y ella en hacerse señas con el dedo…

 _¡Dejarla así estaba mal!_

Sintió lagrimas acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

 _¡Eso era muy jodido! ¡Craig no podía simplemente…!_

Una sábana rosa se arrojó sobre la niña antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa.

Craig mantuvo la mirada gacha mientras se aseguró de cubrir por ultimo cuidadosamente la cabeza anaranjada de su hermana menor.

Tweek lo miró con sorpresa. Sus uñas se clavaron contra la palma de su mano lastimada involuntariamente.

No sabía que decir.

-Ya dije todo lo que necesitaba decirle antes de que llegaras Tweek. Está bien, no necesitas decir nada.

El cuervo se alejó de la cama situándose junto a él. Su mirada azul oscuro automáticamente se desvió a las manos del menor

-No hagas eso.- ordenó.

Tweek saltó un poco sin comprender, casi dejando escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando este tomó una de sus manos lastimadas.

–Parecen quemadas en frio, necesitarás unas vendas.- dijo al examinarlas de cerca.

-Mmg, estoy bien, no duelen ni nada.- Respondió rápidamente notando por primera vez sus manos enrojecidas.

-Creo que hay un kit en el baño.- ignorando olímpicamente la respuesta del rubio, lo arrastró hasta el baño. Solo soltando la mano ajena para registrar los estantes del tocador.

Tweek un poco incómodo por la actitud de Craig decidió sentarse estilo indio en la alfombra del baño mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían trazos invisibles en la espalda del mayor. Lo vio extraer un pequeño maletín blanco de la última gaveta. Seguidamente el macho más alto volvió a su lugar frente a Tweek, sentándose de igual forma. Saco alcohol, ungüento y vendas del maletín.

Tweek no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando el moreno acerco la botella de alcohol a la palma enrojecida de su mano. El pelinegro sonrió ante la reacción.

-Es alcohol en spray, no pica tanto.- Roció la palma seguidamente. El rubio no podía salir de su asombro cuando descubrió que lo que decía era cierto.

 _Él nunca había utilizado alcohol en spray._

Craig siguió limpiando la sangre seca de su palma en silencio.

Era casi hipnótico para Tweek de ver.

Como luego frotó delicadamente el ungüento en sus manos y seguidamente las envolvió en limpias vendas blancas.

Todo parecía estar hecho con maestría. Casi como una enfermera real.

-Parece como si hubieras hecho esto antes.- Comentó el oji-verde.

Craig lo miró mientras empezaba a guardar los implementos.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que yo era un buscapleitos en sexto grado.- Sonrió de lado.

-Lo sé, solo quería oírte decirlo.- Devolvió la sonrisa.

Rieron un poco entre sí. Casi parecía un milagro que aun pudieran reír en condiciones como estas.

-Como sea… ¿Cómo te las lastimaste las manos? ¿Las sumergiste en hielo o algo?

La sonrisa del más bajo callo de forma abrupta.

 _Cierto…_

 _¿Cómo se había lastimado las manos?_

 _Había subido aquella escalera. Recuerda dolor en ellas cuando trató de bajar de nuevo…_

 _Cuando…_

Miró sus manos vendadas.

 _Algo…_

 _¿Algo importante sucedió?_

 _Estaba acorralado por zombis._

 _No._

 _Estaban._

 _Kenny._

Jadeó con fuerza llamando la atención del otro niño.

 _¡Kenny… él!_

 _¿¡Como se pudo olvidar de algo así!?_

 _Era como si su mente hubiera intentado trasformar ese momento un espacio en blanco._

 _No_

 _Era como si hubiese intentado trasformar la muerte Kenny en un espacio en blanco…_

"¡Jesucristo! ¡¿Qué demonios me sucede?¡ ¡¿Cómo podría yo..?!"

-¿Tweek? ¿Estás bien?- Craig frunció el ceño un poco preocupado. El rubio solo había dejado de hablar de repente para mirar sus manos.

-…Kenny murió hoy.- Esas palabras se sentían extrañas en su boca.

Ahora fue el turno de Tucker de permanecer en silencio mientras procesaba lo dicho por el menor.

-…Mccormik era un idiota.- Murmuró segundos después desviando la mirada.

-¡No lo llames idiota! ¡Él estuvo conmigo allá fuera cuando nadie más quiso! ¡Me salvo la vida Craig!- Estalló un poco molesto ante la insensibilidad de Craig.

-Era bueno… pero seguía siendo un idiota Tweek.

-¡Tú eres el único idiota! ¡Idiota!- Colerizó.

Craig suspiró notando que el rubio no entendería sus palabras. Tendría que disculparse, podía ver claramente como las mejillas del otro se pintaban de rojo en cólera.

 _Claro que le dolía la muerte de Kenny, él aún recuerda las risas que compartieron cuando fumaban cigarrillos detrás de la escuela; más de Kenny ya que siempre estaba algo drogado en esos momentos. Él era algo molesto y una muy mala influencia para tweek. Pero siempre cuidaba de los suyos. Eso era algo que respetaba de él._

 _La muerte siempre había sido un enigma para Craig, pero de algo estaba seguro. Era totalmente irreversible._

 _Tal vez muchos no estén de acuerdo con esto. Además que era un punto de vista poco esperanzador ahora que están literalmente rodeados de muerte._

 _Este mundo sería Irreversible ahora._

 _Como Kenny._

-Tienes razón, fui un idiota al decir eso.

Tweek estaba a punto de gritarle otra cosa pero se detuvo en seco.

"¿Se disculpó?" Eso lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

El moreno había aprendido con los años que era mejor dejar las cosas como Tweek las veía. Discutir con el rubio era agotador. Y sabía que lo lastimaría de alguna forma si continuaba.

-Ven aquí.- Extendió los brazos invitando al rubio frente a él.

El oji verde quería negar la acción. Él no era ningún bebe. Sabía que Craig solo estaba siendo condescendiente.

Pero…

-Debió haber sido muy duro para ti, lo siento…

Con un sonido roto Tweek se lanzó a los brazos del más alto, tratando de reprimir un sollozo. El pelinegro lo dejó llorar en su regazo mientras deslizaba sus largos y fríos dedos en las hebras doradas.

-¡Le d-dis-dispare en l-la cabeza, es-estaba sufriendo! ¡Pero… Ahg!

Craig detuvo sus mimos en el cabello de Tweek.

 _¿Tweek le había disparado?_

 _Eso quería decir que la muerte de Mccormik fue peor de lo que imaginaba._

Los orbes azul marino se centraron en el macho tembloroso sobre su regazo.

 _Este pequeño e inestable cuerpo había batallado un horrible infierno._

 _Solo por él._

Se estremeció sintiendo una gran admiración por la persona llorando en su regazo.

 _Tweek era muy fuerte._

 _Más fuerte que él._

 _Él nunca hubiese tenido las bolas para dispararle a un amigo que estuviera muriendo frente a él._

 _Le daban escalofríos de solo imaginar a Tweek haciéndolo._

 _Esos inocentes y grandes ojos verde musgo dispuestos a acabar con tu dolorosa miseria. Terminando con tu existencia con sus propias manos._

 _Mierda._

 _¿Acaso le había excitado eso?_

"Eso fue enfermo Tucker, no arrastres a Tweek a tus cosas" Se auto reclamó.

Estrechó al niño en sus brazos colocando su mentón en el tope de la cabeza rubia. Miró la pared del baño con ojos aburridos.

 _Tweek era como el personaje protagonista de una de esas películas en las cuales no podían morir. Eran demasiado duros. Estaban hechos para sobrevivir a un mundo así…_

 _Él por otro lado._

 _¿Cuál era su rol en este chiste de mundo?_

 _La mayor parte;tal vez toda su familia, ya estaba muerta._

 _Y le dolía menos de lo que debería. Tal vez estaba en shock._

 _El punto era…_

 _¿Cuál era su propósito?_

 _Sobrevivir claro, no quería morirse ni nada._

 _La sobrevivencia individual era el principal instinto del ser humano. Pero ¿Valía la pena el intento?_

 _Es decir él ni siquiera sabía que mierdas le esperaban fuera de esta casa._

 _En estos momentos solo deseaba despertar de este mal sueño y darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido como un perdedor sobre su libro de leyes de tránsito._

 _Era todo lo que pedía…_

- **Todo estará bien Craig**. _-_ Al principio pensó que había oído solo la repetición del rubio en su mente pero luego noto que el otro niño ahora lo miraba fijamente _._

 _¿Cuándo había dejado de llorar?_

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó escéptico finalmente devuelta.

-Porque ahora estás conmigo y yo estoy contigo.

-Eso es tan gay Tweek- Bufó un poco divertido.

-¡No me importa! ¡Te protegeré, Carajo! ¡Gha!- Afirmó molesto por no ser tomado enserio.

Craig suspiró ante la terquedad de su "Novio"

 _¿Esa palabra siquiera importaba más?_

Suspirando por milésima vez apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de Tweek, sobresaltándolo un poco.

Miró en silencio las sientas de pequeñas manchas esparcidas sobre las mejillas blancas, siempre que las miraba no podía evitar compararlas con una constelación de estrellas.

 _Única y hermosa._

Algo en su pecho se hincho de orgullo al ver lo hermoso y valiente que se había vuelto Tweek con los años. No sabía de donde había venido eso.

 _Tal vez solo estaba siendo gay al respecto._

-Está bien… yo te protegeré la espalda también entonces.- Exhaló mirando directamente a los ojos musgo.

Los cuales brillaron de felicidad ante su respuesta.

 _Estaría bien._

 _Este sería su propósito para sobrevivir._

 _Quizá él ya no tenga lazos de sangre con nadie en el mundo._

 _Pero él jamás estaría solo mientras estuviera con Tweek._

 _No dejaría a Tweek en esto solo._

 _Estarían bien._

 _Sobrevivirían juntos._

 _Realmente las cosas parecían ser menos mierda cuando las veía a la manera de Tweek._

 _._

* * *

.

Craig dio un último vistazo a su hermana menor antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

 _Esa mocosa engreída… la extrañaría._

Bajaron los escalones en silencio.

Craig casi se había olvidado de su padre, y se alegraba de no tener que pensar en él. Pero ahora era algo difícil de ignorar cuando su figura paterna muerta estaba allí tirado en la entrada de su casa.

-¡AHG! ¡C-Craig no mires l-lo siento yo…!- balbuceó escandalosamente el rubio mientras agitaba las manos frente a Craig.

-Si no lo hubieses hecho habrías muerto también.

-P-Pero tu…

-Él ya no era mi padre. No te disculpes por esto Tweek.- Decretó con severidad mirando al otro niño a los ojos.

-Mgh b-bien…

-¿Entonces solo debemos ir con el gordo?- Se apresuró a cambiar el tema. Mirando hacia cualquier otro sitio de la casa que no fuera el lugar donde su padre yacía.

-Más o menos… mgh primero debemos ir casa de Kenny.

-¿De Mccormik? ¿Porque?- Elevó una ceja confuso.

-Necesitamos la gasolina de avión que vendía su familia.

-¿Eso te lo ordenó Cartman?-Exigió molesto.

 _¿Dejaron ir a Tweek a su suerte para que les buscara gasolina? Esos malditos cobardes…_

-¡Fue nuestro trato! Yo quería ir a buscarte, además no estaba solo… Kenny...- su voz se fue haciendo más pequeña.

-Bien, vallamos a su casa y acabemos con esto.- Todavía seguía molesto.

-¡Ahrg! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes salir así! T-ten.- buscó en su bolsillo para luego extenderle el arma de Kenny. Craig la tomó. Un poco anonadado. El arma pesaba en sus manos.

-He querido preguntarte… ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Kenny me la dio…

 _¿Por qué mierdas Kenny poseía una pistola?_

 _Bueno no era como si fuera tan difícil conseguir armas en South park._

Craig examinó el arma.

La misma arma que había acabado con la vida de Kenny Mccormik.

-Espera aquí un momento.- Le dijo al rubio para luego encaminarse por el pasillo más allá de la cocina.

Tweek ladeó la cabeza en confusión. No prestando atención a las órdenes del cuervo lo siguió; viéndolo abrir una puerta que parecía conducir al sótano.

Sintiéndose aún más confundido lo siguió en silencio. El sótano estaba oscuro, solo hasta que Craig jaló de una cadena delgada en el techo para encender la luz fue que pudo notar las muchas cajas de cartón que se guardaban allí.

Craig se detuvo cerca de una pila de cajas marcadas con una **"C"** por un rotulador azul.

Se dispuso rápidamente a revisar las primeras cajas, cuando no encontraba lo que estaba buscando solo las hacia a un lado arrojándolas fuera de la mesa para buscar en la siguiente caja.

-Umm C-Crai-

-Solo dame un segundo.- interrumpió concentrado en su labor.

Una sonrisa inundó sus características cuando finamente lo encontró.

 _Bingo._

Los ojos vedes observaron con sorpresa como Craig sacaba una larga katana de aquella caja.

Debido a la alta estatura del moreno la espada le quedaba perfecta.

-Creo que esto funcionará como arma.- Blandió la hoja asegurándose del filo.

-¡Gha! ¡¿De donde sacaste una espada japonesa?! ¡¿La has tenido todo este tiempo…?! ¡¿No planeabas matarme verdad?! ¡AGH!

-Claro que no Tweek, calma, compré esto cuando estábamos en cuarto grado solo para que el pendejo de Stan y sus amigos dejaran de presumirme sus armas ninja. Cuando me di cuenta de que había sido una razón estúpida para gastar mi dinero la guarde aquí. No la había sacado desde entonces.

-Oh…- Tweek asintió recordando que aquella vez se había quedado encerrado en casa con un resfriado, por lo que no pudo participar en la pequeña aventura.

 _¡Lo cual era un alivio!_

 _Su madre le había contado que le habían clavado una estrella ninja en el ojo a un chico!_

 _¡Y si querían sus ojos para venderlos por armas ninja!_

 _Luego su padre lo había sermoneado con: "Todo es risas y juegos, hasta que alguien pierde un ojo"_

Craig enfundó la espada y la colgó en su hombro derecho.

-Ten.- Le tendió el arma de fuego devuelta.

-¡Gha! ¡N-no…! ¡Puedes quedártela! L-La necesitaras- No quería esa cosa devuelta.

-Estaré bien con esta espada, toma el arma Tweek.- Insistió.

-Umm, no…

Irritado ante la terquedad del otro. Craig tomó sus manos obligándolo a sostener el objeto.

-Sabrás usarla mejor que yo, lo sé. Además Mccormik te dio esto a ti. Es tuya ¿de acuerdo?- Lo miró con esa mirada de que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-mhg bien…

Satisfecho Tucker volvió a la pila de cajas para luego regresar con dos mochilas vacías. Le entregó una a Tweek.

-llenémoslas con algo de comida antes de irnos.- Tweek asistió de acuerdo mientras colgaba la mochila de aspecto militar en su hombro.

Juntos subieron hasta la cocina otra vez. Craig decidió tomar unas cuantas latas de comida. Solo tenían sardinas y frijoles en aceite vegetal. No era un manjar pero no tenían mucho de donde elegir, solo podían llevar comida que no se dañara a largo plazo.

Tomó también unas bolsas de papas fritas que guardaba en la repisa de arriba.

Tweek opto por tomar un kit de primeros auxilios que la familia de Craig guardaba en el baño de invitados. Este también traía alcohol en spray para sorpresa del rubio.

Salió del baño sintiéndose un poco fatigado. Y pensar que tendría que salir de nuevo.

Apoyó la parte posterior de su cabeza en la pared liza tras él por un momento.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado cuando sintió un hormigueo en sus manos y contempló como sus manos vendadas empezaron una especie de terremoto privado.

Los ojos verdes observaron con horror el espectáculo.

 _¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?_

 _¡Él ya no sufría de esta clase de temblores!_

 _¡Él estaba mejorando! ¿Por qué…?_

Recordó su parada en City Wok.

 _Fue el café._

-¿Ya tienes todo tweek?

-¡Gha! ¡Jesús!- Saltó desde su posición.

-¿Tweek?

-D-Digo, sí. L-la bolsa no cerraba más.- Contestó rápidamente, ocultando las manos detrás de su espalda.

 _Debió haberse visto ridículo y sospechoso. Pero realmente no quería contarle a Craig sobre el café de City Wok._

El moreno entrecerró sus azules ojos en la forma de Tweek. Claramente notando que había algo mal con el rubio.

 _¿Sería lo mejor preguntar ahora?_

Cerró los ojos con un ceño fruncido.

-Bien, con eso bastará por ahora. Vámonos.- El oji-verde accedió feliz de poder evitar la confrontación. Silenciosamente siguió al cuervo a la sala de estar.

Comprobó nuevamente sus manos, aliviándose cuando vio que estas parecían haberse calmado un poco.

Al segundo se estrelló con la espalda azul de Craig por no estar prestando atención. Este lo tomó del brazo estabilizándolo, intuyendo que al rubio lo estaba molestando algo grave. Tendría que preguntar más tarde.

-Hgm, gracias...- Ok ahora sí debió haberse visto ridículo.

-¿Seguro de que estás listo para salir?-Preguntó el moreno. Una pequeña cabeza peluda se asomó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Stripe. Craig enseguida la empujo devuelta con la palma de su mano.

-Sí, ¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás?- La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Craig por lo que tardó en responder, mirando el cadáver de su padre a través de la entrada.

Tweek siguió su mirada.

Dios mío.

 _¡Tener que pasar sobre él era una puta insensibilidad hacia toda la familia de Craig_!

Estaba a punto de sugerir que podían salir por una ventana pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad el pelinegro tomó su mano con fuerza y avanzó a través de su padre.

Tweek se encogió un poco por la fuerza del agarre en su mano. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Craig lo necesitaba.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya se encontraban en el patio delantero.

La casa de los Tucker había quedado atrás.

Y el frió aire de South Park les dio la bienvenida.

Ojos verdes y azules observaron como el sol daba indicios de querer empezar a ocultarse.

Tweek registró rápidamente que tal vez no era tan tarde como parecía ya que como se encontraban en invierno el sol siempre atinaba a ocultarse más temprano.

-Son las tres y media según mi teléfono.- chequeó Craig en su móvil. El oji verde quiso abofetearse la cara por haber olvidado que tenía un móvil. Dios, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Sacó su teléfono.

 **15: 38 pm**

 _Aún tenían tiempo._

Lo siguiente que notó fue que su señal estaba muerta.

-Estos putos teléfonos inteligentes nunca tienen señal. Un apocalipsis zombie no los haría cambiar de opinión ¿eh?- Señaló que tampoco tenía señal el moreno.

-P-Pongamos una alarma, a las 17:00 pm del día de mañana para estar alertas de todos modos.

-Buena idea- bajaron su vista a sus celulares configurándolos a la hora pico.

De repente su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de disparos lejanos.

Eran los mismos que había escuchado Tweek antes.

-Alejémonos de aquí Tweek.- El rubio estuvo de acuerdo. Si había un tiroteo en algún lugar, él no quería involucrarse, sabía que el pelinegro pensaba igual.

-L-La casa de Kenny está a tres cuadras, es la última casa a las afueras de South Park por el lado Este.- instruyó. Él conocía muy bien el camino. Su padre lo hacía venir cada mes a la casa de Kenny para comprarles más de su "ingrediente secreto" para el café de Tweek Bros después de todo.

-Bien, apresuremos el paso antes de que…- Las palabras quedaron colgadas en su boca cuando miró al lado izquierdo de su calle.

Y no era para menos. Había una masacre sangrienta en la calle frente a su casa.

Una carnicería humana sobre la blanca nieve.

Había diez, no quince, no, había cerca de veinte cuerpos esparcidos en el suelo. Algunos de ellos con la cabeza destrozada y su materia gris esparcida por todos lados por lo que podría ser un objeto de metal.

 _¿Quizás una larga tubería?_

 _o…_

 _Un palo de golf._

Miró nerviosamente por el rabillo de su ojo al hermoso rubio de mejillas pecosas y grades ojos verde manzana que sostenía un palo de golf en su hombro.

Trago saliva. Tal vez Tweek sabía sobrevivir demasiado bien a este mundo.

-¡Gha!

.

* * *

 **Hola! perdón el retraso, es que la universidad te succiona el alma aveces XD pero ya estoy libre de exámenes por lo que tal vez la próxima actualización llegue más pronto de lo que creen. Bien, en mi opinión creo que fue un capitulo muy lento y aburrido comparado con la dinámica de los otros, pero es que quería un momento de paz con el Creek xD Ya los otros caps que le siguen si van a ser un desmadre. sobre todo con craig ahora espadas locas y mi tweek asesino serial de zombis (LOL) necesitaran mucha terapia de pareja después de esto.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**30 de noviembre 15:40 pm**_

.

Tweek miró con horror como los ojos azules inspeccionaron su desastre sangriento que resaltaba aún más en la nieve blanca.

-¡Gha!

-Tweek ¿Tu…?

-¡B-basta ¿Sí?! ¡Esto… ! Esto no importa ya... ¡No hay nada de qué hablar aquí! ¡Vamos!- Con pasos ruidosos empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria, dejando a Craig atrás.

Le molestó que Craig lo mirara así, ¡Como si fuera una especie de monstruo!

 _¡Él no era un monstruo!_

 _¡Ellos eran los monstruos!_

 _Él…_

 ** _No era el monstruo_**

 _Él..._

 _¿Lo era?_

"¡OH DIOS! ¡¿Y SI LO SOY?!"

"¡¿Y SI..?!"

Tropezó con sus propios pies. Su mente estaba algo confusa, no podía concentrarse ni en como caminar correctamente.

-¡Hey!- Afortunadamente Craig estaba allí para tomarlo de la muñeca y jalar de ella hacia atrás antes de que cayera. La espalda del rubio termino chocando contra el pecho del más alto. Perezosamente dejó caer la parte posterior de su cabeza para apoyarse del hombro ajeno.

Los ojos aceituna parpadearon lejos la nubosidad de su vista. Encontrándose en los penetrantes orbes marinos de Craig Tucker deformados en preocupación.

-¡Ahg!- Se empujó inmediatamente lejos de aquel cuerpo caliente. –¡No me toques!

-¿qué carajos te pasa Tweek? Has estado comportándote extraño.- Reclamó Tucker irritado por el empujón del otro chico.

-¡Ngh, no me pasa nada!

-¡deja de ser una polla, Tweek! ¡Solo trato de ayudarte. Algo no está bien contigo!- no entendía porque el rubio repentinamente estaba tan a la defensiva.

-¡¿"Algo no está bien conmigo"?!- oh, oh. Mierda. Mala elección de palabras.

-Sabes que no quería referirme eso Tweek...- Trató de retractarse.

-¡Pues bien! ¡todo está mal conmigo entonces capitán obvio! ¡Estamos en un maldito apocalipsis zombie por si no lo notaste! ¡ARG..! ¡Y tal vez algo no está bien contigo de cualquier forma!¡Toda tu familia está muerta y no muestras ningún sentimiento al respecto!- golpe bajo.

Craig no respondió a eso. Decidió no hablar más.

Cerrando los ojos caminó por delante del rubio.

-Sigamos.- Notificó sin siquiera darle un vistazo. Tweek empezó a caminar justo detrás de él segundos después.

A medida que avanzaron el más bajo recapacitó sus palabras dichas en estado de cólera.

 _No sabía porque había dicho aquello._

 _Eso había sido horrible. Craig acababa de perder a sus padres, a su hermana..._

 _Esto siempre pasaba, siempre tendía a llevar al límite este tipo de situaciones cuando se enojaba. No podía controlarlo, era como si un imbécil tomara prestado su cerebro._

 _no había estado mejorando en lo absoluto._

 _Él era…_

 _Una muy, muy mala persona._

 _Incluso estando junto a Craig…_

Casi podía sentir las lágrimas formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando escucho un grito. Levantó inmediatamente la vista hacia el ruido.

 **¡AYUDA! ¡MIERDA, AUXILIO!**

Alguien estaba en problemas. La voz parecía ser la de un chico, aunque su pronunciación era algo difícil de entender.

Miró a Craig esperando por una señal.

Pero el más alto solo siguió caminando en línea recta ignorando totalmente los gritos.

Tweek se mordió los labios obligándose a hablar. –A-Alguien necesita ayuda...

-No me importa.- Respuesta fría.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo.- Frunció el ceño.

-No, no tenemos que.- Ni siquiera lo miro otra vez. Este era el tratamiento helado de un Tucker.

Tweek se detuvo mirando duramente aquella ancha espalda cubierta por tela azul. –Bien.

Empezó a correr hacia los gritos de ayuda separándose del pelinegro.

Craig se detuvo al escuchar los pasos del rubio distanciarse a gran velocidad. Rodó los ojos sobre su hombro, perdiendo de vista la cabellera rubia detrás de unos apartamentos grises.

 _¡¿No podía escucharlo por una maldita vez?!_

Pateó con fuerza un bote de basura antes de empezar a correr tras el rubio.

Corrió con todas su fuerzas.

Finalmente lo encontró clavando el extremo de su palo de golf en la base del cráneo del zombie que se encontraba arriba de un chico de más o menos su edad.

 _Él debió ser el de los gritos._

El chico que se mantenía hecho un ovillo no parecía tener mordidas por lo menos. Tweek había llegado justo a tiempo.

Rápidamente desenvainó su espada degollando los cuellos de dos muertos que se encontraban demasiado cerca de Tweek. Seguidamente dejó caer la punta de la espada sangrienta al suelo por un momento. La cosa pesaba más de lo que esperaba.

Un palo golf de repente apareció en su campo de visión clavándose justo a su lado. Dónde se hallaba la cabeza de una de esas cosas.

 _¿Qué carajos? ¿Tweek solo había lanzado su arma hacia la cara del zombie? ¿O había fallado en darle a él?_

 _No sabía si debía agradecerle._

-¡Craig, están llegando más!- Tweek sacó su pistola disparándoles a los zombies a distancia.

Tucker corrió hacia ellos tomando impulso para decapitar tres cabezas al mismo tiempo. Pasó la katana a su otra mano con sincronía. Podría acostumbrarse al peso. Seguidamente clavó como brocheta a otro. Un poco de sangre negra lo salpicó machando su gorro azul.

-¡C-Craig cuidado!-Advirtió demasiado tarde cuando una de las cosas se lanzó muy cerca del pelinegro. Tweek no estaba seguro de donde había salido, estaba seguro de no haberlo visto antes cuando le estaba disparando a los demás.

Craig gruñó mientras forcejaba con el ser. Interpuso la espada horizontalmente dentro de la boca del muerto para alejarla de él. La boca empezó a hacerse más ancha a medida que era cortada por la hoja afilada entre sus dientes, por lo que Craig puso más esfuerzo para terminar de rebanar al zombie, pero no funcionaba, su piel era bastante dura.

-Tkc mierda…

Tweek le disparó tres veces, pero la cosa eludió sus disparos con sutiles movimientos.

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Era un anormal?_

Quería seguir disparando pero no podía apuntar correctamente con Craig estando tan cerca.

De repente había otro zombie, y otro ¡y otro! …No podía ver a Craig.

Su aliento se contrajo. Empezó a disparar a los recién llegados. Cosa difícil ya que estos corrían y se movían más que los anteriores.

 _No puede ser…_

Todos eran anormales.

 _Mierda_.

Gritando en frustración disparó al azar hacia lo más rápido que se moviera cerca de ellos logrando derribar a cuatro zombies.

Entonces fue cuando se quedó sin balas.

No importaba.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente. Tweek con su palo de golf tomó impulso desde el suelo y le arrancó la cabeza de una estocada.

Siguiente.

Una lluvia de balas se abrió paso sobre ellos antes de que el rubio lograra alcanzar a otro zombi. Estos empezaron a caer como sacos de papas cuando las balas atravesaban sus cabezas. Entre ellos el zombie de Craig.

-Mierda.- La chaqueta azul inundó en campo de visión del despeinado, y antes de que lo notara estaba siendo arrojado al suelo.–Esto es una puta maravilla.- Comentó sarcásticamente el cuerpo sobre el rubio.

Tucker se encogió de dolor cuando una de las balas rozó su hombro.

-¡C-Craig!

 **-¡ALTO AL FUEGO!** \- Una voz que ambos reconocieron gritó desde lo alto.

Entonces la lluvia de balas se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-¿Craig? ¿Eres tú, amigo?- La misma voz llamó.

Reconociéndola, Craig despegó su rostro de los rizos dorados para ver la rebelde cabellera castaña de Clyde Donovan en la terraza de una edificación pequeña.

-Por poco nos matas imbécil.- Alzó la vos con molestia y una pizca de alivio.

-Jeje si, perdón por eso. ¡Oh ¿Espera ese es Tweek?! ¡Tweek, viejo pensábamos que estarías muerto ya!

Tucker cerró el puño en la nieve ante el comentario. Sabía que el otro solo bromeaba pero igual le molestó.

Empezó levantarse de Tweek cuando vio a Clyde descender de la terraza. Para su sorpresa lo seguían Jimmy Valmer, Barbara Stevens, el fortachón de Trent Boyett y el niño friki fanático de Star Wars y Star trek ¿Kevin Stoley se llamaba?

-¡Chicos, dios. Pensé que nunca llegarían!- Alegó en voz alta el chico que se supone "Salvarían"

Al parecer se había escondido debajo de un auto cuando comenzó la lluvia de balas.

Ahora que lo veían bien, Craig y tweek podían identificarlo.

Scott Malkingson

El chico diabetes, simplificando.

-¿Qué mierdas hacen aquí?- Preguntó Craig aceptando la mano de Clyde para levantarse. Por el rabillo de ojo miró a Tweek aceptando la ayuda de Sloley.

Clyde se encogió descansando su rifle de Asalto CAR-15 en su hombro.

-Limpiamos.- Respondió simplemente.

-¿L-Limpiar?- Tweek se unió a la conversación, curioso.

-Se tra-trata de la ani-ani-ani-aniquilación to-total de los zombis del-del p-pueblo, mi amigo.- Informó Jimmy.

-¡Yo lo llamo: batalla contra zombies galácticos parte dos!-Aportó Kevin excitado como todo un nerd.

-Ni siquiera estamos en el espacio kevin.- Bebe se rascó la mejilla sintiendo pena ajena.

-Te golpearía nerd, si mis manos no estuvieran ocupadas con esta hermosa dama.- Intervino Boyett, y no, no se refería a bebe. Se refería a la ametralladora media belga FN MAG en sus manos. La cosa se veía pesada.

Trent Boyett era de esos hombres machistas que pensaban "mientras más grande mejor"

-¿De dónde sacaron esas armas?- Soltó la pregunta que más intrigaba a Craig.

-De la tienda de Jimbo él tiene miles de estas cosas. Nos las dio cuando nos refugiamos allí- Respondió Donovan.

-¡¿Osea que Jimbo está con ustedes?!- Exigió tweek entusiasmado con la posibilidad de ver a un adulto.

 _Jimbo era un cazador muy sabio, para ser medio hermano de Randy Marsh. Vagamente recordó cuando el hombre intento enseñarle boxeo_.

 _¡Sus lecciones eran muy buenas!_

 _Desde ese día supo que si un chico lo molestaba, solo debía patearle las bolas y seguir pateándoselas antes de que se levantara._

Clyde y bebe lo miraron con tristeza.

Como el castaño empezaba a querer llorar, la chica decidió responder por él.

-No está con nosotros… él solo dijo que no dejaría a unos muertos tomar su pueblo, tomó una escopeta y salió de la tienda. No lo hemos vistos desde entonces pero... - señaló la escopeta que colgaba de su hombro con una cinta verde militar. –Encontramos su arma.

No falto más para que clyde empezara a llorar como un bebé.

El chico diabético y bebe palmearon su espalda para que se calmara.

-Oh… y-ya veo.- Los buenos ánimos del rubio se fueron al caño. Craig decidió tomar la palabra.

-¿Entonces no hay adultos?- Estrechó sus ojos en la rubia voluptuosa.

-Y-Yo no dije eso, tenemos a Ned y al Doctor Gouache con nosotros.- Respondió bebe desviando los ojos de la mirada intimidante de Tucker.

-Basta Craig, ¿te pondrás a acosar a mi bebe, o nos seguirás al refugio?- Cuestionó Clyde ya recuperado de su pequeña escena.

-¿Tu bebe?

-¿Token está contigo?- Interrumpió el pelinegro

-Sí, también sus padres.

"¿No planean salir del pueblo entonces?" Se cuestionó Craig. Él sabía que los padres de Token tenían el suficiente dinero como para llamar a un helicóptero por ellos.

 _¿No sabían de esa tal zona segura en Canadá?_

Miró al rubio como pidiendo su permiso.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron mientras asentía lentamente.

-Iremos.

.

* * *

.

Tweek y Craig se sentaron juntos en la parte trasera de la minivan.

Ambos fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tendrían que caminar hasta la casa de Token.

Se habían desviado un poco del plan original, pero Craig realmente quería preguntarle a Token sobre la situación en general. Tal vez él sabía algo más al respecto sobre lo que estaba pasando afuera de South Park.

 _Y qué demonios. Si tenía la posibilidad de montar a Tweek y a él mismo en un helicóptero lejos de aquí, no la iba a desperdiciar._

 _Le importaba una mierda Eric Cartman y su plan de sospechosa veracidad._

Cyde apoyó las manos en sus mejillas mientras observaba Tweek desde el asiento del copiloto.

Tweek se removió incomodo en su lugar.

No le gustaba que lo miraran tanto.

El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro soñador.

-¡¿Q-Que pasa?! ¡¿Tengo algo en la cara verdad?!- No soportándolo más el rubio empezó a frotar sus manos contra su rostro. No siendo consciente de la sangre seca en su cuello y cabello.

-Jajaja que va viejo, solo pensaba que es un poco romántico.

-¿Eh, qué?

-Ya sabes… tú y Craig, ¡Dos amantes poniendo a prueba su amor en un apocalipsis zombie, Mientras tratan de mantenerse con vida!- Relató, como si fuera una especie de mala trama escrita en la parte posterior de la portada de una película.

-¡Gha! ¡¿Q-Que dices?! ¡Eso no es para nada romántico! Además… Craig y yo-

-Quieres dejarlo Cyde resultas irritante.- Interrumpió Craig.

-Sí, realmente no quiero escuchar estas mariconadas.- Apoyó Trent quien se encontraba sentado al lado izquierdo de Tweek.

Cyde hizó un mohín mientras se sentaba correctamente en su asiento como un niño regañado.

-¡Yo solo trato de buscar el lado positivo de las cosas ¿Si?!

-Está bien Cyde, eres un romántico, ese eres tu.- Alentó Bebe a su lado; la cual estaba al volante al ser la única con licencia para conducir. No por ser legal, solo porque ella era la única capaz de conducir sin estrellarlos por exceso de velocidad.

-¡Bebe es tan hermosa y comprensiva, casi parece un ángel!- Alabó de pronto mientras estrujaba su mejilla en el hombro femenino.

-30 centímetros alejado de mi.- Ordenó rápidamente.

En la parte de atrás Trent Boyett miró hacia abajo en el rubio despeinado.

-Tweek ¿no?- Llamó su atención. –¿Entonces qué? ¿Conseguiste un pedazo de Tucker ya?

-¿D-Disculpa?- El más pequeño frunció el ceño.

El de aspecto criminal sonrió con su cigarro en los labios. –Yo solo digo que no hay muchas putas con esto del apocalipsis zombie, por lo que quiero saber de ante mano si ya sabes cómo hacerlo.

Tweek y Craig se quedaron estáticos con rostros choqueados. Craig fue el primero en volver con ferocidad.

-¡Hijo de perra te voy a…!-

-Silencio Tucker, estoy hablando con tu puta aquí.- Miró directamente a los ojos verdes del niño que aún no reaccionaba.

"¿…Me llamó puta?"

-¡¿Y tu solo te crees eso de que me callaré, Pedazo de mierda?!- Craig estaba a punto de hacer a un lado a Tweek para golpear a la mierda la cara al delincuente. Deteniéndose solo cuando este apuntó la gran arma contra su frente.

Los helados ojos azules de Tucker se afilaron en los pequeños ojos negros de Trent.

-Wo, wo, wo ¡Relájense allá atrás chicos, no es necesaria tanta intensidad!- Los intentó calmar Cyde.

-Trent vi-viejo ¿que estas ha-ha-haciendo?- Jimmy se unió a Cyde.

Boyett no prestó atención a ninguno.

-¿Qué tal esta noche, perra?- Siguió incitando al menor.

-¿Te hace sentir muy macho llamar así a los que te parecen débiles? El único con un comportamiento de puta aquí eres tú- Nadie esperaba esta respuesta de tweek.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso? He escuchado de ti antes. Sé que eres un puto loco. Por más pastillas que consumas para mejorar siempre serás un fenómeno para todos.

-Yo también he escuchado de ti. O por lo menos solo lo relevante ya que a nadie le interesa demasiado, has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida encerrado en una cárcel por un crimen que no cometiste ¿Pero sabes? Te lo merecías, ya que en el fondo, eres una puta imbecil.

Una venia de irritación estalló en la cabeza del chico fornido.

-¡Pero realmente también eres estúpido! Cuando pienso en como caíste en la trampa de un Kyle, Stan y Cartman de cuatro años… dos veces…

Craig miraba sorprendido el acto de Tweek, creía saber el plan que albergaba en esa cabeza rubia. Debía esperar una señal.

-Además de puta, estúpida- Sonrió divertido.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Tú maldito…!- Cuando toda su atención se concentró en el rubio, Craig dio un manotazo a la enorme arma en su frente, haciéndola caer de las manos ajenas. Tweek se lanzo a por ella enseguida, tomándola para en un movimiento automático apuntar a la cabeza de Boyett.

 **Fin del juego.**

Boyett levantó las manos sin ninguna otra opción al encontrarse acorralado contra la puerta del auto y el caño de la ametralladora presionando su frente.

-Hey, solo estaba bromeando contigo… vamos Craig, dile a tu novio que se relaje.

-Tu arma es grade… pero tus huevos no.-Le dijo Tweek con voz dura.

-¡Vamos chicos, no tiroteos en el auto!- Siguió implorando Clyde desde el asiento delantero.

Nadie más se atrevía a hablar.

-No bajes el arma hasta que lleguemos Tweek.- Advirtió Craig.

-Mhg… no pensaba hacerlo- Concordó.

Este pequeño viaje a la casa de Token de repente se había convertido en una película de suspenso. Craig ya no se sentía tan motivado de haberse subido a este auto.

De repente…

Algo entró por la ventana de Craig. Gracias al cielo él y tweek consiguieron esquivar rápidamente la patada que tenía a trent boyett como destino.

Fue justo en la quijada. La parte posterior de su cabeza terminó golpeando el vidrio de la puerta antes de caer languinamente hacia adelante.

En delincuente quedo O.K

 _¿QUE MIERDAS ESTABA PASANDO?_

-¿Ned?- Preguntó Craig conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Ósea, Ned Gerblansky acababa de entrar volando por su ventana para darle una patada estilo Mortal Kombat a Trent Boyett.

-No peleen jóvenes.- Simplemente dijo el veterano de guerra.

-¡Gha!¡ ¡Dios mío, karatekas están entrando por la ventana!

Craig realmente no podía negar la observación del rubio. Porque eso era exactamente lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Ned ¿Por qué no interviniste antes?! ¿Casi creí que se matarían?- Gimió Donovan histérico.

-¡Woa! ¡El señor Ned es como un Jedi de la corte marcial!- kevin se atrevió a decir ya pasado el peligro.

-Disculpen, pero alguien puede explicarnos esto.- Preguntó Tucker mirando al hombre de un solo brazo recostado sobre sus piernas y las de Tweek.

-Estaba en techo del auto- Confesó Ned.

-¡¿En el techo?! ¡Ni siquiera te vimos cuando nos subimos al auto!- Declaró el rubio.

-Un cazador es sigiloso, para atacar cuando el enemigo esta débil. Así se gana la guerra.

Tweek hizo un ruido de asombró y asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera recibiendo clases de su profesor favorito.

Craig no estaba tan contento de que el rubio siguiera el ejemplo de ese hombre.

Vamos, el sujeto solo tenía un brazo.

-Ned siempre está en el techo del auto. Dice que así será más fácil encontrar a Jimbo- Hablo Bebe aliviada de que la discusión anterior hubiera terminado.

 _Debió haberse quedado en casa de Token. Lo sabia._

 _-¿_ No dijiste que estaba muerto?- Tucker tan insensible como siempre.

-Jim no está muerto, es un tipo duro de derribar. Los veteranos de guerra no caen tan fácilmente- Aseguró el mayor con su voz monocroma.

Todos asintieron en silencio recordando que Ned y Jim eran compañeros de guerra, prácticamente inseparables desde entonces. Ned no aceptaría la muerte de Jim.

-¿C-Como se separaron?- Tweek se atrevió a preguntar. El mayor se volvió a mirarlo empujando suavemente las gafas retro sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Yo estaba en la oficina de correos desgraciadamente cuando pasó. Volví a la tienda de Jimbo y encontré a los mocosos ocultos allí, pero Jim ya se había ido. Desde entonces decidí quedarme para proteger a estos niños y buscar a Jim al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, espero que lo encuentres. Enserio.

Ned le dio un asentimiento de cabeza en silencio.

-Por lo que por fin este pequeño viaje llegó a su fin. La casa de los Black está al frente.- Informó un poco demasiado feliz Bebe.

Todos miraron hacia la mansión Black mientras bebe apagó el motor del auto. Seguidamente abrieron las puertas saltando fuera del vehículo.

-Como no hay electricidad las compuertas de la entrada no funcionan. Caminaremos desde aquí- Les informó Clyde a los nuevos del grupo.

Tweek y Craig no vieron ningún problema con eso por lo que salieron también del auto. Ned tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Boyett arrojándolo en su hombro, sorprendiendo a la pareja al respecto. Comparando la masa y la estatura de Ned y Trent eso era algo científicamente imposible.

Tal vez era solo porque Ned simplemente era un tipo duro. El hombre de un solo brazo abrió su camino llevando el peso muerto como si nada.

-Será un problema cargar a Trent por encima de la reja- Se rascó la cabeza el castaño. Bebe, kevin y Scott asintieron de acuerdo.

-No hay problema- Sacando el cinturón de su pantalón, Ned ató el cuerpo del adolescente a su torso y antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, empezó a escalar la reja como un profesional.

-Joder, ese tipo no es humano.- Jadeó Clyde mirándolo.

Cuando llegó a la cima Ned desató su cinturón dejando caer a Boyett del otro lado. El cuerpo gimió miserablemente al aterrizar sobre su rostro.

El mayor saltó posteriormente aterrizando justo a su lado.

Clyde y los otros empezaron a escalar también. Tweek solo miró a Jimmy con preocupación.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- Ofreció Craig notando "la mirada" en los ojos de Tweek.

-Oh, no te pre-pre-preocupes mi amigo. Soy disca-discapacitado pero tengo brazos fu-fu-fu-fuertes- Tal y como dijo, tomó los barrotes de la reja en sus manos y comenzó a escalar sin problema alguno.

 _Era cierto, sus brazos eran fuertes. Jimmy había empezado a ejercitarlos después de haberse enamorado de aquella niña que resultó ser un anuncio malvado o algo así._

 _Desde ese día supo que le gustaban las mujeres malas. Por lo que tenía que ejercitar su cuerpo por si algún día trataban de matarlo estas chicas como Leslie Meyers._

Llegó a la cima fácilmente.

-Te puedo atrapar si quieres niño- Ofreció estoico Ned.

-Se lo agradecerí-rí-ría mucho se-señor Gerblansky- Acepto la ayuda, siempre respetuoso.

-Chi-Chicos ¿Podrían traer mis muletas?- Pidió a Tweek y Craig que seguían abajo.

-Mhg claro- Respondió el rubio agachándose para tomar las muletas de la nieve. Un largo brazo fue más rápido que él sin embargo.

-Yo las llevaré, sube.

No queriendo discutir otra vez con el pelinegro decidió obedecerlo. Ambos comenzaron a escalar la reja. Al llegar a la cima Craig saltó primero. Hizo una mueca por el leve dolor en las plantas de sus pies. Estaba alto.

Vio al rubio que aterrizó a su lado, también hacer una mueca apretando los ojos por el dolor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ya te dije que si Craig- Contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Craig frunció el ceño.

 _¿Cuál demonios era su problema?_

 _¿Tweek no podía decirle lo que estaba mal?_

 _¿Porque tenía que estar tan a la defensiva?_

Ambos caminaron cerca del otro grupo que ya había empezado avanzar.

-Por cierto. Hace rato quería decir esto- Clyde miró al rubio –¡Diablos Tweek, te vistes tan badas contra Boyett! ¡Fue increíble como manejaste todo amigo! Ese tipo es un gigante.

-Tu reacción está muy retrasada Clyde- Comentó Tucker con las manos en sus bolsillos. Ya le había devuelto sus muletas a Jimmy.

-je, es que con tanta intensidad no podía reaccionar tan rápido ¡Pero ahora te digo que estuviste genial Tweek!- Sus ojos cobre brillaron como si estuviera hablando de un super héroe.

-¡Es cierto, fuiste como un padawan estratega de la orden jedi!- Las referencias a Star War por parte de kevin no faltaron.

Tweek se sonrojó ante los halagos. –N—No hice mucho realmente…

-¿Bromeas? Fuiste muy valiente allí Tweak- Alagó Bebe.

-Sí, yo prácticamente me hice en los pantalones- Varias miradas extrañas se dirigieron a Scott Malkingson.

-To-Tomaste al toro por los cuer-cuer-cuernos, amigo- Quiso hacer un chiste Jimmy.

Craig pensó que esta era una mirada adorable de Tweek. El chico estaba muy rojo ante los buenos comentarios de los demás.

 _"Debería estar así más seguido"_

 _¿Mierda estos pensamientos eran suyos?_

 _-Y_ -Yo la verdad solo estaba actuando- confesó ruborizado.

-¿Actuando? Mierda tu actitud se veía muy real.

Esto era algo que Tucker ya conocía a la perfección del rubio; por experiencia propia, él mismo ha sido engañado por estas puestas en escena varias veces en el pasado, e incluso la primera la primera vez que le sucedió, él había sido consciente de que el rubio estaba actuando, pero de alguna forma se lo termino creyendo. Se sintió miserable por un largo rato después de eso, hasta caminó bajo la lluvia y todo.

Pero después de muchos años había logrado reconocerlo, Tweek no podía tomarlo con la guardia baja nunca más. Ta vez para todos les parezca real. Él sabía cuándo Tweek estaba siendo falso sobre algo.

-Trent da mucho miedo, pero estaba siendo un imbécil, tenía que hacer algo al respecto- Bebe asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Tweek.

-Si hombre, además hay zombis devorando personas. Realmente no hay mucho que perder- Respondió Donovan pensativo con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la mansión, Clyde sacó sus manos para tocar la puerta.

Toco tres veces.

-¿Contraseña?- Una voz llamó detrás de la puerta.

-¿Contraseña, no establecimos nada de una contraseña? ¿Lo hicimos?- Se giró a mirar a sus amigos.

-N-No.

-No mi capitán.

-¡Si lo hicimos! Se los dije cuándo…- La voz empezó a balbucear.

-¡Butters abre la puta puerta carajo!- Gritó el castaño.

-H-Hamburguesas, la acabas de decir.

La puerta se abrió revelando la escuálida figura de Leopold Stotch, más conocido como "Butters"

-Rayos ¿Quién te dejó a cargo de la puerta?

-Wendy me dio permiso.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa perra se creé la líder ahora?

-¡Clyde!

-Es que dijo que eras un bebé llorón muy débil como para ser el líder- El más bajo jugó con sus nudillos, nervioso por haber dicho eso.

Las mejillas de Clyde enrojecieron mientras entraba rápidamente a la casa.

\- ¡Testaburger! ¡Ya contamos los votos, yo soy el líder!

Butters se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a los demás.

Tweek y Craig se encontraron con varias caras conocidas.

-¡Timmy!- Timmy Burch los saludó desde su silla de ruedas. Bueno él solo podía decir su nombre.

También se encontraron con Brindon Gueermo; ese guapo chico que parecía sacado de high school musical.

Pip Pirrup; el niño inglés. Mark y Rebecca Cotswolds; los hermanos educados en casa,y Scott Tenorman.

Los ojos de criag lograron ver a otro chico más apartado de todos.

El mismísimo Thomas.

Tweek lo miró también. Él no lo conocía en persona, pero había escuchado sobre este chico con síndrome de Tourette.

 _Así que él era…_

-Pero Tokennnn dijiste que yo podía ser el líder- Lloró Clyde entrando a la habitación con el chico de piel oscura. Wendy Testaburger los seguía de cerca.

-Hay cosas más importantes que eso ahora Cyde- Token miró a Tweek y Craig ladeando una sonrisa amable.

–Es bueno verlos chicos.

-Igualmente- Respondió Craig indiferente.

-Siéntanse como en casa, hemos estado...-

-Seré directo Token- Cortó Tucker. –¿Sabes qué demonios está pasando afuera? Sé que lo sabes, y te agradecería mucho que me lo dijeras.

Token cerró su boca que había quedado en plena frase.

.

* * *

 **Ven que no se puede confiar en mi? ja, bueno no diré nada respecto al retraso, um... hasta la próxima supongo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**30 de noviembre, 16:38 pm**_

El silencio se dio a conocer ante las duras palabras del Tucker.

Los ojos café oscuro de Token Black lo miraron con severidad por unos segundos. Antes de suspirar con desgano.

-Me sobrestimas Craig, no estoy tan informado como crees.

-No me vengas a joder la cara con eso. ¿Por qué no has salido del pueblo? ¿Qué estas esperando? Tú y tu familia tienen el dinero y los suficientes contactos como para salir en un helicóptero de aquí ¿no?

Todos los presentes empezaron a susurrar y lanzar miradas de sospecha hacia el primogénito de los Black. Token casi parecía ofendido.

-¿Me estas acusando de algo Craig?

-No. Solo quiero intercambiar información contigo.- Negoció Tucker jugando sus mejores cartas.

 _Esta era su pesca._

Token levantó una ceja ante la palabra **"intercambio"**

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- Preguntó cuidadosamente, contrarrestando sus palabras anteriores.

 _Mordió el anzuelo._

-Todo lo que sabes al respecto.

El chico de piel oscura miró directamente a los ojos marinos, como si tratara de leer las verdaderas intenciones detrás de ellos, antes de responder.

-Bien.

-¿Qué carajos amigo…?- El afro-americano escuchó la voz de su amigo Clyde, quien ahora lo miraba con confusión a sus espaldas.

El castaño no podía evitar sentirse un poco traicionado.

 _¿Qué sabia Token, que ellos no?_

-Pero tengo una condición sin embargo.- Aclaró rápidamente ignorando a su amigo castaño. –Solo puedo decirle a una persona.

 **-¡¿Qué!? ¡E-eso es injusto!**

 **-¡CULO DE MIERDA! ¡E-Eso es injusto!**

Tweek y Thomas se miraron al haber hablado al mismo tiempo.

-Es mi condición.

-¡¿Por qué solo ese mocoso de mierda puede saber?!- Acusó el pelirrojo Tenorman levantándose del sofá caro.

-Porque así lo decidí yo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Señaló rígidamente lanzándole una mirada implacable al mayor. Scott tenía suerte de que el menor lo dejara quedarse allí.

Ternorman no parecía contento con esta respuesta por lo que termino frunciendo el ceño ante el chico de porte elegante. Sonrió inocente un segundo después. Los frenos viejos y oxidados en sus dientes no lo hacían bonito a la vista.

-No lo creo por ahora, Señor Black.

Esa fea sonrisa torcida era todo menos inocente.

Token suspiró rompiendo la mirada con el mayor. –No soy responsable de lo que Craig haga con la información, sin embargo. Si él quiere contarles, no lo detendré.- Tuvo la necesidad de agregar.

Las masas parecieron calmarse un poco con esto. Token simplemente comenzó a subir las escaleras indicándole a Craig que lo siguiera.

Este cruzó ojos con Tweek antes de caminar detrás del chico afro-americano.

 _Bueno. A la mierda._

 _Para esto fue que había venido a la casa de Token y soportado aquel espantoso viaje en auto._

 _Realmente tenía pocas esperanzas de permanecer en esta casa por más tiempo con el maldito de Boyett tan cerca de Tweek._

" **Todo estará bien"**

El recuerdo de Tweek susurrándole estas palabras, mientras sus pequeños dedos se aferraban a los extremos de su gorro le llegó a la mente.

" _Más te vale, Tweek"_

 _._

Los ojos verde musgo miraron con desdicha como la espalda de Craig se alejó en las escaleras de caoba.

No podía evitar sentir una pequeña llama de rabia quemar en lo profundo de su ser.

 _¡Él no era débil!_

 _¡Tenía tanto derecho a escuchar como Craig lo tenía!_

 _¡ÉL TAMBIÉN ERA AMIGO DE TOKEN!_

 _¡¿NO?!_

-¡GHA!

Se obligó a respirar.

 _Calma._

Miró al grupo que parecía estar tan molesto como él lo estaba.

Se preguntó cuál sería la información que Craig intercambiaría. Tenía una idea muy obvia de lo que era.

Suspiró.

Esperaba no tener problemas con Cartman después de esto.

.

* * *

Subieron hasta el tercer piso.

Craig ya había estado antes en la mansión de Token; muchas de esas veces fueron en las fiestas salvajes que organizaba este, pero en esas ocasiones también había estado tan borracho y drogado que ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Todo gracias a McCormick y Marsh varias veces.

Más de las que le gustaría mencionar.

 _Oh, mierda. La vena paranoica de Tweek seguro lo mataría si se enteraba de eso._

Salió de su estupor cuando cruzaron hacia un pasillo que Craig no reconoció en absoluto.

Miró los cuadros caros colgados en las paredes hasta toparse con una puerta caoba con flores talladas en ella, creyó oír pasos detrás de la puerta, también se fijó que las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas.

-Es la habitación de mis padres. No los molestes, han estado aterrorizados desde que todo esto empezó.- Informó Token sin siquiera girar a mirarlo.

Craig dejó de mirar la puerta a medida que avanzaron dejándola atrás. –Todos lo estamos.

Black asintió de acuerdo.

Se detuvieron en la última puerta del pasillo, era más grade que las demás. Entonada en un color negro elegante.

Token tomó una tarjeta de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta al deslizarla sobre el panel a un lado. Se movió del camino para dejar pasar primero a su invitado.

Terriblemente sospechoso.

Aun así el pelinegro entró a la habitación, escuchando al otro cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Esta es la oficina de mi padre- Comunicó mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio en el centro de la habitación.

Apoyó su cadera en ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos para contemplar al chico frente a él.

Una posición de poder.

 _Token realmente había desarrollado un aura autoritaria a medida que crecía y asistía como interno a parlamentos fuera de la ciudad debido a su gran sentido analítico._

 _Ya no tenía tiempo para ser la "Mamá gallina" de su grupo más. Aunque hacia lo que podía._

 _Token tenía un futuro brillante por delante._

Craig decidió recorrer su vista por la habitación. Ciertamente era una oficina enorme. Había una gran ventana detrás del escritorio y Token, las paredes estaban cubiertas de pizarrones ocupados, cuadros importantes y estantes de libros seguramente valiosos.

También había tres sillones grandes de cuero negro. Muy cómodos a los ojos de Craig.

-¿Porque quieres hablar aquí?

-Las paredes de esta habitación son blindadas, por lo tanto anti ruidos. Nadie escuchará lo que hablamos aquí.

-¿Realmente es tan importante lo que tienes que decir?- Se cruzó de brazos un poco escéptico.

-Sabemos que fue lo que lo causó.

Craig permaneció en silencio. No esperaba que la información de Token fuera tan buena.

-Sabes que a este país siempre le gusta jugar con fuego, más con estas cosas de las armas experimentales. Se supone era una especie de arma militar. Algo para mejorar el rendimiento de los soldados y minimizar en un 0% las probabilidades de muerte.

Token rodeó el escritorio alcanzando una carpeta gris.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?- Craig siguió sus movimientos con ojos cautelosos.

-Tengo un tío en la milicia, en un puesto muy alto.

-¿Qué tan alto?

-Lo suficiente. Yo personalmente estaba postulando este año para ingresar cuando cumpliera los diesi ocho, y me mandaron esto- Sacó una hoja de la carpeta gris, arrastrándola por la mesa hacia su dirección.

Craig tomó el documento encontrándose primero con las palaras:

 **EXTREMA CONFIDENCIALIDAD AUTORIZADA POR EL GOBIERNO DE LOS E.E.U.U.**

Continuó leyendo.

Las gotas de color fueron perdiéndose de su cara mientras sus ojos repasaban las letras.

 **PROYECTO** **COTARD**

 **VIRUS**

 **SÍNDROME** **COTARD**

 **ARMA TIPO D**

 **INMORTALIDAD**

 **MODELO DE SOLDADOS**

 **ÉXITOS**

 **AUTORIZACIÓN CDC**

 **MEJORAMIENTO DEL CUERPO**

 **FORMA DE VIDA SUPERIOR**

 **SENTIDOS AGUDOS**

 **RECUPERACIÓN INMEDIATA**

 **RECUPERACION DE MIEMBROS MUTILADOS**

 **TEJIDO LUNFATICO EXITOSO**

 **FALLAS**

 **INMORTALIDAD DEBATIBLE**

 **DISMINUCIÓN DE MATERIA GRIS**

 **DISMINUCIÓN DE FUNCIONES MOTORAS**

 **DESCOMPOSICIÓN** **DEL TEJIDO**

 **MUERTE NEURONAL AVANZADA**

-¿Te estaban pidiendo permiso para hacerte esta mierda?- Dijo incrédulo. ¿Qué carajos le ocurría a este gobierno?

-Sí, papá trató de sacarme del sistema al enterarse, pero luego esto pasó.

-¿Y que fue exactamente lo que pasó?

-No estamos tan seguros, las líneas y toda la electricidad se cortaron una hora después de que empezara pero, estamos informados de que fue un robo al parecer. Alguien robó el "Arma" y lo esparció .No sé cuál era el método de contagio ya que el expediente que recibimos no especificaba nada al respecto, pero mi padre logró recibir noticias de algunos de sus colegas en Washington y todo lo que saben es que las "Zonas cero" están siendo originadas en ciudades pequeñas… como Souht Park.

Craig se tomó un momento para procesar esto.

-¿Y no podemos tomar un auto y dirigirnos a Denver que es una ciudad más grande?

-Denver ya debe estar infectado. En mi opinión todo esto es una estrategia; las personas de las ciudades más chicas empezaran a huir infectados o no, hacia las ciudades más grandes infectandolas también en el proceso.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu gran plan entonces, señor Black?- Craig empezaba a sentirse un poco molesto con la calma que mostraba el otro.

-Esperaré a las tropas de la milicia. Ellos están recolectando personas de las ciudades de punto cero. Podemos conseguir ayuda. Ellos saben más sobre este virus que cualquiera nosotros Craig. - Declaró con firmeza.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Así que esperaras aquí a que ellos mismos vengan a matarte?!- No podía creer que Token fuera tan pendejo.

Por un momento creyó que el chico era listo.

-¡Nadie tiene que morir Craig! Ellos traen consigo el virus mejorado, tal vez podamos ayudarlos a repararla ya que somos una zona cero. ¡Tendremos una oportunidad de pelear contra esas cosas! ¡Podemos salvar a todos! ¡Podríamos salvar al país!

-¡Me importa una mierda el país! No tomes decisiones por nosotros, Token. No dejaré que me usen a mi o a Tweek como ratas de laboratorio. Nos iremos de aquí.

-¿Y a donde carajos iras Craig?- Reclamó Black esta ves molesto por la actitud egoísta de su amigo.

-A Canadá.- Respondió sin vacilar.

Token parpadeó sorprendido ante la información que reveló Craig.

-¿Quién te dijo sobre lo de Canadá?- Su voz sonaba incrédula.

 _¿Por qué?_

-Tweek me lo dijo… Que hay una zona segura o algo así ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

Token negó lentamente con la cabeza luego de unos increíblemente sospechosos veinte segundos.

-No tengo ninguna información sobre esa "Zona segura", solo escuché a alguien mencionarla en una transmisión de radio privada. No estoy seguro de si es accesible al público sin embargo, eso parece ser algo muy secreto.

 _¿Secreto eh…?_

Craig alzó una ceja cuestionándolo.

-Nosotros lo lograremos.- Se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a largarse de la habitación. Ya tenía lo que quería.

-Craig espera…- Token lo detuvo. –¿Tu… o Tweek… -Se lamió los labios. Craig no tenía que mirarlo para percibir su ansiedad. ¿Dónde quedó su anterior aura de autoridad?

-…Saben algo… sobre una cura?- Preguntó cuidadosamente.

Craig se interesó a la pregunta.

-No. ¿Debería haber una cura para un arma tipo virus que fue hecho con el propósito de mejorar las capacidades del ser humano?

Token hundió los hombros de acuerdo.

-Pero hay algo que me parece extraño. La definición del "Arma" que me diste no se parece en nada a lo que he visto allá afuera, son más como… zombis lentos y sin cerebro- Siguió hablado Tucker.

-Es lógico pensar que el virus no estaba terminado cuando fue robado o fue alterado de alguna forma en el proceso.

-Si… pero hay… algunos que si presentan síntomas del virus original. Tweek los llama "Anormales"

 _Había escuchado una vez al rubio llamarlos por ese nombre. Ciertamente no eran comunes._ _Supo que había algo extraño desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de que su espada no podía atravesar el cráneo de uno de ellos._

-¿Qué?

-Todavía quieren comerte hasta la muerte los bastardos, pero… su comportamiento es totalmente distinto al de los demás… Son más rápidos, fuertes, resistentes, un poco astutos y esquivan balas.- Reflexionó recordando sus anteriores encuentros con este tipo de zombies.

Token puso una mirada pensativa a lo que escuchaba.

-Gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

-Lo mismo digo- Craig escondió las manos en sus bolsillos, sin nada más que decir.

-Si seguiremos caminos separados entonces... ¿Hay algo en lo que les pueda ayudar? …Somos amigos después de todo, ¿No?- Ofreció el de piel oscura. Quizás un poco dolido por el tratamiento frio de Craig durante todo su encuentro.

 _Pero así era Craig._

 _Una persona totalmente desconfiada._

 _La última vez que confió en alguien terminó siendo encarcelado, sin la posibilidad de volver a casa a menos de que derrocara al país del Perú._

Por lo que Tucker se lo pensó, decidiendo de si sería una buena idea.

Lo era.

-Sí… Hay un sitio al que queremos llegar primero. La casa de los McCormick.

-Bien, te ayudaré con eso amigo.- Casi parecía aliviado de que Craig aceptara su ayuda.

-Gracias- Abrió la puerta.

-Craig- Escuchó otra vez.

-¿Estás al tanto de si ese "Sitio seguro" es realmente lo que parece? ¿Enserio mandarás a Tweek allá sin saberlo?- Cuestionó Black a su espalda.

-¿Porque no te quieres ir?- Craig evitó la pregunta con otra. La cara morena arrugó un ceño fruncido

-No quiero ir.

-Pues yo no quiero quedarme.

Con eso dicho terminó de salir de aquella oficina dando un portazo, y dando por terminada la conversación.

.

* * *

Pequeñas llamas bailaron reflejadas en los iris color verde.

Tweek encontró algo hipnótico en mirar las brasas descomponerse en la gran chimenea.

Ya habían pasado treinta y ocho minutos desde que Craig se había ido con Token.

 _¿ESTABAN BIEN?_

 _¿¡Y SI LOS ALIENS HABÍAN SECUESTRADO A CRAIG!?_

"Mierda… ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que Craig está bien…"

 _Solo llevaba_ treinta _y ocho minutos y cincuenta y nueve segundos desde que se había ido…_

Desvió su mirada ojerosa hasta el reloj antiguo colgado en la pared.

… _Treinta y nueve minutos y dos segundos… Treinta y nueve minutos y tres segundos… Treinta y nueve minutos y cuatro…_

Un peso que se instaló en el asiento a su lado del sofá, lo hizo perder la cuenta.

-¡CARA DE VAJINA! Ah, lo siento.- El niño a su lado se disculpó, mientras se frotaba con vergüenza la parte posterior de su cuello. Él solo había querido decir hola.

" _Genial."_ Pensó con sarcasmo.

 _No era que lo odiara, solo no podía creer que este fuera el "Gran" chico que le cayera tan **Bien** a Craig._

 _No se supone que a Craig le gusten las personas._

 _A Craig no le interesaba nada que no fuera su cuyo o su estúpido programa de autos de carrera._

 _No se supone que pasara esto._

 _Eso es todo._

-Umm… ¿Tweek, estas bien? Pareciera como si estuvieras a punto de colapsar y morir.- Preguntó Butters uniéndose al sillón de rubios.

-Si te sientes… ¡CULO! cansado Deberías ir a… ¡FOLLAR CON NEGROS! …a descansar en una de las habitaciones.- Sugirió Tomas.

Butters asintió totalmente de acuerdo con el chico con síndrome de Tourette.

Tweek se enderezó en el sofá, un poco sorprendido por la pisca de preocupación que le mostraban ambos rubios.

Honestamente él nunca había sido muy cercano a Butters, en especial en la secundaria, a pesar de que ambos pasaban mucho tiempo con Kenny.

 _Kenny…_

 _Él al menos estaría contento de saber que Butters estaba a salvo. Faltaba averiguar si su hermana lo estaba también sin embargo…_

Miró los amables ojos azul claro de Butters Stotch. El chico sonreía como si no estuviese en el apocalipsis.

 _¿Debería decirle sobre Kenny…?_

-E-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Por supuesto que estas bien. Tú y tu novio son los favoritos del dueño de la casa, par de maricas- Scott Tenorman de repente estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Gha!

-¡Hamburguesas!

-¡EXPLOCIÓN DE MIERDA!

Gritaron los rubios al mismo tiempo al verse sorprendidos por el pelirrojo. El mayor solo rio disfrutando la pequeña pantalla de esos tres.

-Vaya, ¿Pero qué circo de chiflados es este?-

-No hables tanto Tenorman, tú saliste de una institución mental hace no mucho tiempo.- Una voz femenina dijo con voz totalitaria. Dicha chica se encontraba apoyada contra una pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho poco voluptuoso. Había recogido su largo cabello negro en una coleta alta. No parecía intimidada. Ella era la presidenta de la clase después de todo.

Estaba acostumbrada a imponer el orden.

-¡Wendy, shssss!- Con un dedo sobre sus labios pintados, Bebe trató de hacer callar a su amiga. No quería que se metiera en una pelea con estos lunáticos. Wendy era buena pateando culos gracias a su cinta verde en karate pero, luego de la escena en el auto. Realmente podía decir que estos chicos eran peligrosos.

-¡Sí, La perra plana tiene razón…!-Gritó divertido. De hecho, casi estalla en carcajadas ante la mirada matadora que recibió por parte de la pelinegra.

-Estuve pudriéndome en un manicomio… ¿Pero de quien es la culpa?- La sonrisa desequilibrada de dientes torcidos se quebró bruscamente en una mueca asqueada.

-¡De Eric Cartman es la culpa!

Estuvo tentado a escupir en el suelo al tener que decir ese asqueroso nombre.

-No debiste meterte con él entonces.- Wendy Testabuger no estaba justificando a Eric Cartman. Solo no quería perder.

-¡OH! Haré algo más que solo meterme con él.- Sonrió ante su propio chiste. Él sabía muy bien que haría con el cerdito una vez que pudiera tener sus manos sobre él.

-¡Quiero ver a ese cerdo pedir clemencia! Vaya que soy afortunado, ahora tengo formas más divertidas de asesinarlo. ¡Ahora puedo verlo siendo devorado vivo! JAJAJAJAJAAJ ¡OH DIOS QUIZAS HASTA HAGA CHILE CON SUS ENTRAÑAS!

Los menores retrocedieron, repugnados con la imagen mental.

-Oh hamburguesas… S-Señor Tenorman, cálmese porf- Butters fue interrumpido cuando el puño del pelirrojo se estrelló contra una mesa cercana a los tres rubios.

-Tú no tienes permiso de hablar pequeña marica, eres de la misma escoria que Eric Cartman. Lo vi- El Stotch se congeló. Sus ojos azul cielo parecían horrorizados ante la declaración. Cerró la boca enseguida.

Ojos avellanas similares a los de Cartman miraron a Tweek entonces, con una gran sonrisa oxidada. –Entonces chiquitín, ¿Hacia dónde van tú y tu amigo? Él parecía tener un rostro de no querer permanecer aquí mucho tiempo… ¿Están con otro grupo?

Los vellos en la parte posterior del cuello de Tweek se electrificaron.

 _"Mierda. Este tipo es peligroso…"_

 _"¿Sabe que estamos con Cartman?"_

 _"¡¿Lo sabe?!"_

 _"¡¿Y SI YA LO SABE?!"_

 _"¡AHG!"_

 _¡¿CÓMO?!_

 _"¡¿ACASO LEE MENTES?!"_

 _"¡DIOS…!_

 _"¡ES TELEPATA!"_

 _"¡AHG!"_

 _"¡SAL DE MI MENTE!"_

-¡y-yo…-

 _¡Necesitaba a Craig! ¡ESTO ERA DEMASIADA PUTA PRESION!_

 _-_ ¿Qué sucede? Te estoy poniendo…- Scott disfrutó cada segundo en como esos olivas no se atrevían a mirarlo a los ojos. -¿…Nervioso?- Estaba apuntó de acercarse más al rubio cuando otro chico con cabello rubio; un tono más oscuro, se interpuso.

-¡BOLAS DE CAMELLO! …No sé quién eres pero, déjalo tranquilo ¿Quieres? O vamos a empezar una pelea… ¡PENDEJO!- Esa última frase fue intencional, pero nadie nunca lo sabría.

-Uhh… Que miedo, Tourette al rescate. Quítate antes de-

-¡CULO!

-Te dije q-

-¡MIERDA DE COCHINO!

-¡Oye..!

-¡HUEVOS DE GORILA!- Siguió interrumpiendo.

-¡CALLATE!- Histérico, Tenorman lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro.

-¡GHA, DÉJALO!- Justo en el instante que Tweek reaccionó y lanzó una potente patada en el paquete entre las piernas del mayor.

El pelirrojo se encogió en dolor dejando al aire el puñetazo que jamás llegó a su destino.

Thomas aprovechó esto para con rapidez, cerrar su mano derecha en un fuerte puño y golpearlo en la nariz.

La cabeza pelirroja se quebró hacia atrás.

-¡CULOS DE FUEGO!-Dejó escapar mirando como el mayor retrocedía varios pasos adoloridos, cubriendo con sus manos su nariz sangrienta y sus bolas… probablemente también sangrientas.

-Uhg… maldito, putos críos… je…- Rió contra la palma de su mano mirando al rubio de cabello enredado.

Sonrisa oxidada

Se alejó fuera de la habitación después de eso. No era inteligente seguir llamando la atención ya. Todo a su tiempo.

Nadie se atrevió a darle una segunda mirada. Ese tipo estaba simplemente loco.

-Woa...

-¿Ves…? Yo no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto. Se la capacidad de mi equipo. -Sonrió Clyde quien se recostaba nuevamente en su sillón reclinable más alejado de todos, mientras doblaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Su chaqueta roja deportiva era realmente cómoda contra él. Kevin Stoley sonrió a su lado.

-¡Claro que sí! La fuerza siempre estará de su lado capitán. Solo debe seguir el camino jedi.

Clyde bufó divertido con un mejor humor. Ese extraño chico asiático lo había estado animando desde que Token se había ido con Craig.

" **¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?"**

Esas habían sido sus palabras. Los ojos color cobre se redujeron con malestar ante el recuerdo.

-¿Capitán?

Clyde salió de su ensoñación. Sonrió.

-Cállate, Kev.

.

-¡Dios mío chicos, ustedes hacen un gran equipo! ¡Se lo jodieron enserio!- Alabó Butters con un radical cambio de humor. Thomas se rascó su cabello corto con vergüenza.

-Nah, yo realmente no… ¡MALDITAS PUTAS! …Hice mucho solo deje que mi ¡PENE ERECTO! …Tourette hablara.

-¡Gmh! N-No pude haberlo hecho sin ti sin embargo- Tweek admitió. Sintiéndose horrible por haber juzgado mal a ese rubio antes.

-No te preocupes. Buena patada en las bolas ¡GUILLIPOLLAS! …por cierto, soy Thomas- Le extendió la mano.

Tweek la estrechó en un apretón fuerte. –Buen derechazo, s-soy Tweek.- Devolvió, notando que Thomas era más alto que él y Butters. También poseía unos impenetrables ojos grises.

Rompieron el contacto.

-Jeje si, ¡ORINA DE LAGARTO! …estuve en clases de boxeo cuando era pequeño por los ¡MARICAS! …matones de mi escuela- Comentó.

-¿Enserio? ¡Yo también lo estuve! _\- Bueno fue solo una sola clase, pero igual contaba._

 _Craig tenía razón, Thomas era genial…_

 _Claro, no era algo que Tweek fuera a admitir en voz alta._

 _Craig ya le lavaba la ropa demasiado a ese chico._

…

 _Craig…_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que se había ido ya?_

 **PUNZADA**

Un dolor agudo atacó su cien de repente.

-Ugh...- Llevó una mano a la zona. Hace un rato que no tenía estos dolores de cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Thomas.

-Mgh… s-sí, solo tengo una jaqueca ¿Alguien tiene aspirinas?

-Preguntémosle al doctor Gouache.- Animó Butters.

-¿Está aquí?- Preguntó Tweek dolido, tratando de mover su cabeza lo menos posible.

-¡Sí! Síguenos- Butters tomó sus manos empezado a jalarlo fuera de la sala; Thomas los siguió de cerca.

Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio.

-¡TETAS LLANERAS!

Lo más silenciosos que podían estar. Hasta llegar a otra habitación.

El rubio más bajo abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar. Siendo recibidos por un hombre maduro pelirrojo. El Doctor levantó la mirada de su tabla de escribir para atenderlos.

-Oh… ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? ¿Alguien está herido?- Preguntó, su voz era ambigua debido a la mascarilla de tela azul que cubría su boca. El cuerpo de Trent Boyett reposaba en la cama junto a él.

-Él estará bien, solo tiene una leve contusión en la cabeza y una abolladura en la mandíbula- Informó. Tweek asintió en silencio. No podía importarle menos esa información.

-No… ¡MOJONES VERDES! …realmente estamos aquí porque nuestro ¡VERGAS ELASTICAS! …amigo necesita unas aspirinas.

-¡Oh claro! sacó un frasco del interior de una de sus maletas para entregárselo al joven.

-G-Gracias- Arrojó tres pastillas sobre su palma. Esa era la cantidad que siempre había tomado cuando lo atacaba la abstinencia por el café. Era lo más funcional hasta ahora.

Y lo único que tenía.

Las tragó en seco. Butters sin embargo había traído un vaso de agua para él.

Devolvió el frasco. Y luego suspiró de alivio mientras se dispuso a salir nuevamente con los otros dos chicos.

Él golpeteo en su cien fue descendiendo lentamente hasta un latido anestesiado. Cerró los ojos.

Ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

 **GOLPE**

No pudo ni atravesar la puerta.

 **GOLPE**

Su boca estaba repentinamente seca ante el dolor. Sentía como si alguien hubiera puesto una campana sobre su cabeza y la hubiese golpeado con un martillo.

 **LATIDO.**

Era como sentir su cabeza estirarse y contraerse ante cada palpitación.

 **FRAGMENTAR**

Sus ojos rodaron a la parte interior de su cráneo.

Era doloroso.

Nauseas lo abordaron, junto a un horrible escalofrió que bajó por su columna vertebral, lo dejó entumecido.

Hacia frio.

Su mejilla había golpeado una superficie que podía comparar con el hielo.

Hacia frio.

No podía moverse.

Grandes manos tomaron sus hombros. Elevándolo de las profundidades de su poca conciencia.

-¡dios mío! ¡Tweek!- Butters estaba en pánico.

-¡¿Tweek?! ¡…eek! ¡PUTA! ¿… s oyes? ¡Doctor… e, algo… bien! ¡VAGINA SUCIA…- Era como escuchar voces bajo el agua.

Un timbre que reconoció lentamente penetró en sus oídos, mató finalmente las voces.

 **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

La cacofonía esta vez era dolorosa.

No.

 _ **INSOPORTABLE**_

-¡Gh…!

No tenía visión.

No tenía las voces.

Solo tenía ese timbre.

ESE

PUTO

TIMBRE.

Luego. Como si alguien hubiese presionado alguna clase de interruptor de apagado en su conciencia. No hubo nada.

Nada.

.

Ya no era nada.

.

* * *

 **TAN, TAN, TANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN (siento que salió corto xD no debí cortarlo)**

 **alguien debería hacer revisar a tweek con un doctor desde hace tiempo :v**

 **Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos algo sobre este "virus" veamos que más podemos saber.**

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios, Son geniales. Me gusta saber que opinan acerca de la historia!**

 **Nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

.

-El Código genético es una secuencia ordenada de nucleótidos en la molécula de ADN que contiene la información necesaria para la síntesis de proteínas.

-Mmh…

El chico rubio de quince años continúo con su lectura.

\- El código genético es degenerativo. La degeneración se explica teniendo en cuenta dos motivos…- Sus ojos verdes través del cristal se movieron con rapidez de un lado a otro en el libro de biología. Tomó una pequeña pausa para subirse las gafas de lectura que resbalaban por la curva de su nariz.

-Primero, la…

-Hey Tweek- No pudo evitar automáticamente subir los ojos de su libro para atender al moreno de solo quise años sentado frente a él.

 **FLASH**

Fue sorprendido por la luz cegadora de la cámara de Craig Tucker. Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Craig con uno de sus ojos aun mirándolo a través del lente oscuro.

-No te muevas.- Ordenó.

Los ojos de Tweek se ampliaron en comprensión, a la vez que sus mejillas tomaban color. No le desagrada ser un modelo para las fotografías de Craig. Pero dios…

 _Era tan putamente vergonzoso._

 _¡Y era demasiada presión!_

 _Se supone que las fotos eran para su clase de fotografía. ¿Y si arruinaba la foto, y Craig reprobaba el curso?_

 _Todo el jodido dinero que gastaron los padres de Craig para comprarle esa cámara profesional sería una pérdida de tiempo._

 _Mierda. El papá de Craig lo haría dormir con los peses de seguro. Y no de la manera literal. Hablaría con la gente indicada y antes de que se diera cuenta estaría en la parte de atrás de una van sin ventanas de algún pervertido cuarentón y…_

Otro rápido destello de luz lo saco de su histeria. Miró con sorpresa una vez más hacia ese gran lente redondo frente a su cara.

-¡H-Hey!- Llamó molesto. Craig por fin retiró el lente oscuro de su cara y bajó la cámara hasta su regazo para chequear la imagen en su pequeña pantalla.

-Perfecto.

-¿Craig, que estas…? ¡Mhg! ¡¿…Haciendo?! ¡Tenemos examen de biología… ¡Gah! ¡Mañana!-

-Tus gafas…-Señaló sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca las habías usado antes.- Comentó el pelinegro tratando de parecer desinteresado. Sin embargo había algo de extrañeza en su tono. Como si nunca hubiese esperado poder conocer algo nuevo acerca de Tweek. Estaba sorprendido. También molesto. Se suponía que odiaba los cambios.

-Oh… N-No suelo usarlos mucho. M-Mis padres quieren que las use desde hace algunos años pero solo me las pongo para leer algunas veces.- Desvió la mirada rápidamente mientras llegaba dos de sus dedos hasta soporte de sus gafas en un ademan de quitárselas.

Sin embargo fue capturado por la mano pesada de Craig. Sus ojos se ampliaron fijamente en las orbes azules congeladas.

-Uhm…- Los labios de Tweek temblaron y sus manos se agitaron inquietas sin entender. Su nerviosismo solo aumentó aún más cuando percibió las yemas de los dedos de Craig deslizarse por el marco negro de su lente izquierdo.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo Craig?_

 _Dios, estaba demasiado cerca._

 _DEMACIADO_

 _Oh hombre, ¿ahora si iba a matarlo?_

 _¡¿POR SUS GAFAS?!_

La boca del moreno se abrió, como si estuviera listo para decir algo…

-…Pareces un cuyo. Esas cosas son más grandes que tu cara.- Fueron las simples palabras que salieron de sus labios después de un momento.

-Oh…- Finalmente desalineó su mirada al suelo. Era algo bueno ¿No? ¿…Por qué siquiera le importaba?

Solo debían sentarse aquí y estudiar su puto libro de biología. Mientras sus padres y todo el maldito pueblo creía que se besuqueaban.

Pero…

Por alguna extraña razón. Le importaba.

-¿P-Puedo ver?- Craig levantó una ceja, y pareció algo indeciso, sus manos apretaron la cámara antes de pasársela de mala gana.

-Como sea.

La tomó cuidadosamente. Este era uno de los objetos más preciados de Craig después de todo. No quería que le patearan el culo si la rompía.

" _Oh dios… seguro la rompo."_

La curiosidad abarcó su nerviosismo cuando se fijó mejor en la pequeña imagen.

Era él por supuesto.

Su cabello rubio seco era un desastre como siempre y las pecas en su cara resaltaban como los caminos de un mapa. Sus ojos oliva permanecían amplios detrás de sus gafas negras en una expresión que nadaba entre el miedo y la sorpresa.

Craig tenía razón. Las gafas eran demasiado grandes.

Una risita quiso escapar de él mientras presionaba el botón de siguiente. Había una foto de un perro tan peludo que solo era visible la lengua rosada fuera de su boca. Otra foto era del mismo perro pero con un sombrero ridículo sobre su cabeza. Tenía que admitir que era lindo.

La siguiente foto no era extraña en lo absoluto. Era una foto grupal de la familia de Craig en el sofá.

Era tan normal como cualquiera.

Sin embargo, había un sentimiento extraño en su pecho al verla.

Todos sonreían en la foto. Los señores Tucker se mantenían sentados uno al lado del otro mientras la hermana menor de Craig se sentaba justo en medio de ambos. Craig probablemente era quien tomaba la foto por lo que no se encontraba en ella.

Sentía como si su corazón se exprimiera con cada segundo.

 _¿Por qué?_

No podía soportarlo más. Pasó la imagen

Era la misma foto.

Siguió pasando.

La misma.

 **Pasó.**

Igual.

 _¿Qué demo…?_

 **Pasó.**

Igual

 **Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó.**

Entonces hubo un cambio.

Era ligero. Tan ligero que solo pudo notarlo ahora.

La sonrisa en el rostro del padre de Craig había desaparecido. Su cara era plana, sin emociones.

Siguió pasando pero la imagen permaneció igual.

 **Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó. Pasó.**

Hasta que empezó a notar como la piel de la señora Tucker perdía color. Estaba tan pálida como una hoja. Sus labios se veían azules y fríos. En la siguiente foto sus ojos ni siquiera estaban miranda hacia la cámara más. No parecían estar mirando nada. Como los ojos de un pez muerto. Su posición no cambió sin embargo. Estaba estática. Tal cual maniquí.

El señor Tucker parecía enojado por su lado. Ruby aún estaba muy quieta y sonriente en medio de ambos.

 **Pasó.**

En la siguiente foto el señor Tucker había tomado el cuello de su hija con sus dientes. Había rojo en la cámara y en la camiseta deportiva de la niña. Su boca estaba abierta en un grito fotografiado.

 **Pasó.**

La niña estaba en el suelo al otro extremo del sofá, parecía haber sido arrojada allí. Había sangre de Ruby en todo el mueble pero la señora Tucker no se movió ni un centímetro.

 **Pasó.** No podía detenerse.

Solo un borrón, pies, unas escaleras, figuras rojas, mucho rojo…

 **Paso.** Un estremecimiento cruzó su cuerpo.

El señor Tucker estaba mirando fijamente la cámara en un primer plano, sus ojos estaban totalmente negros, su cornea y pupila no estaban, solo había un color negro como el alquitrán que cubría todo el órgano, demasiada sangre bañaba su boca, mandíbula, cuello. Gracias a su quijada caída como una escotilla podía ver los dientes afilados cubiertos de sangre faltantes.

 **Pasó**

La foto parecía tomada desde la parte superior de las escaleras. Casi a escondidas y con rapidez, la foto capto la parte superior de la cabeza del papá de Craig en la base de las escaleras. Estaba subiendo.

 **Pasó.**

Estaban en el pasillo, el suelo estaba demasiado cerca, y había una mano pintada de rojo apoyada del piso a un costado de la fotografía. Como si se hubiese caído en el pasillo.

Su dedo vaciló sobre él botón. Su cara helada nunca dejó de mirar la pequeña pantalla. Hacia demasiado frio.

 **Pasó.**

Era una habitación diferente. Ruby. Ella estaba acostada en el suelo. Su cuello tenía un gran hoyo pero Craig estaba allí, de rodillas, presionando un pedazo de tela sobre la herida que emanaba horripilantes cantidades de sangre. Los ojos de su hermana miraban hacia la dirección equivocada.

Ella estaba muerta

No podía ver el rostro de Craig, pero sabía que Craig estaba llorando. Podía escucharlo.

 **-Snif…**

El sonido congeló su cuerpo. Podía escucharlo…

Podía escucharlo.

Podía escucharlo.

 **-Snif… snif…ah…snif**

Es verdad… Craig está en la foto…

Sus ojos temblaron con pavor en la foto de la pequeña pantalla, incapaces de mirar otra cosa, mientras el inquietante sonido del llanto silencioso de alguien abarcaba sus oídos de fondo.

Esta última fotografía…

No pudo ser tomada por Craig.

Bajó lentamente la cámara, y levantó su vista a un ritmo que cualquier caracol envidiaría. Estaba de pie, en una habitación diferente, estaba más oscuro, sin embargo eso no impidió que viera a las dos personas en el suelo dándole la espalda.

 **-Snif… ugn… snif…**

Los hombros de Craig temblaban mientras sostenía a su hermana muerta.

.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente en un sobresalto, mientras tomaba una posición vertical lo más rápido posible.

-Ah…ah…mhg…

Tomó espiraciones profundas, todo su cuerpo temblaba, miró hacia todas las direcciones tratando de comprender. Estaba en un cuarto diferente, bastante iluminado.

" _Un sueño…"_

Calmándose un poco dirigió su vista hacia abajo apretando las mantas de su cama bajo sus puños. Se encontraba recostado en una cama King… era enorme.

Esta no era su cama.

 _Token…_

 _Casa…_

 _Estaban en la casa de Token. Aquí estaban todos…_

 _Tenían que… conseguir la gasolina para mañana y salir del pueblo…_

 _Para mañana… ¡MAÑANA!_

El pánico subió por su garganta una vez más mientras registró sus bolsillos.

" _¡Oh dios! Mierda, mierda ¿Qué hora es?"_

" _¡¿y si ya es demasiado tarde?!"_

 _¡Cartman ya se había ido seguro!_

" _¡¿por cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?! ¿Porque me dormí? ¡Yo no duermo!"_

Logró sacar su teléfono del bolsillo.

 **17:00 pm**

Del mismo día

Sus ojos incrédulos no se apartaron de los números del reloj.

 _¿Se había dormido solo treinta minutos?_

Aliviado, se tiró sin fuerzas contra la suave almohada de plumas.

 _"Se sentía como si hubiera sido más tiempo"_

-¿Tweek, estas despierto?

Dejó el teléfono de lado para mirar a Butters que estaba sentado a un lado de su cama.

Tweek ni siquiera lo había visto.

Entonces recordó a Craig.

-¡Gha! ¿D-Dónde está Craig?

-Oh… él está afuera, con el Dr. Gouache. Nos diste un susto a todos… um ¿Estás bien?

-S-si… en realidad no sé… lo que me pasó…- No mentía acerca de sentirse bien. La verdad es que no sentía casi ninguna molestia en absoluto.

Giró su cabeza en la almohada.

 _AUH_

Bueno solo había un superficial dolor en su oído. Pero era solo un dolor sordo.

-uh… ¿T-Tweek?- llamó Butters una vez más.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los agua marina claros del Stotch entonces.

-Ow, hamburguesas… quería preguntarte si sabes… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Kenny…?- La boca de Tweek se secó. No había esperado que Butters le preguntara tal cosa.

-Nos mensajeamos está mañana y dijo que estaba en Coffe Tweak bros. Um… fue la última vez que hablamos.

 _No era un secreto el enamoramiento de Butters hacia Kenny Mccormik._

 _Después de haber roto con su novia canadiense hace cuatro años al descubrir que lo engañaba con otro chico y después de varias peleas posteriores contra las chicas, le rompió el corazón, pero luego Kenny había llegado hacia él simplemente diciéndole: "Perras canadienses, no saben de lo que se pierden, conejito"_

No es que Butters fuese enamoradizo pero, él fue extremadamente apegado al otro chico a partir de ese momento. Kenny sin embargo nunca lo tomó en serio. Alegando que Butters aún era demasiado joven y sexualmente confundido como para saber lo que realmente quería.

-¡Nhg! B-Butters… Kenny…

Los ojos azules tan claros como el cielo esperaron impacientes la respuesta.

-…Kenny murió.-

El azul cielo se oscureció.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo-lo siento… Ngh, él…- Debía decirle la verdad, pero cerró su boca al ver como el joven rostro se arrugó de forma grotesca.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué mientes?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Gritó improvisto.

-¡GHA! N-no! ¡Escucha…!

-¡Tú, mis padres, Kenny…! ¡Todos mienten! ¡MALDITOS MENTIROSOS!- Interrumpió mientras chocaban con fuerza los puños sobre el colchón para hacer énfasis. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio como Tweek jamás había visto antes.

-¡C-Cálmate!

-¡SOLO QUIERES QUEDÁRTELO PARA TI!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡GHA…!- Sus reflejos estaban lentos, por lo que fue fácil para el rubio más bajo tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa con una fuerza descomunal.

-¡No creas que no lo sé! ¡Todos siempre me engañan! ¡ERES UNA PERRA CANADIENSE!- Tweek hizo una mueca de dolor ante la fuerza del agarre. Apretó los dientes.

-No se… de lo que estas… hablando… ghm- Los ojos azul bebe parecían enfurecerse más ante la falta de respuestas. Sus cejas claras se unieron en un ceño fruncido mientras su boca se torció en una dolorosa sonrisa.

-…Todos, todos, tu, tu siempre me mirabas como el eslabón más débil, el marica, apuesto a que me creías muerto ¿No? todos siempre pensaron que sería el primero a morir ¿NO? pero todos moriremos como perras desmembradas … tu algún día también te vas a morir Tweek… algún día muy pronto.- La sonrisa dolida se extendió en sus labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tweek.

 _¿Seguía hablando con el mismo chico?_

-Um…-La fricción de la tela contra su cuello hacia que su piel protestara de dolor. ¿Era esto una amenaza?

Entonces la cara siniestra de Leopold se congeló cambiando drásticamente a una de horror hacia sí mismo. Soltó inmediatamente a Tweek.

-M-mierda… ¡Yo no quise decir eso! …oh hamburguesas perdóname ¡N-no sé lo que digo, Lo siento!

De repente empezó a disculparse rápidamente.

Pesando que su disculpa no era lo suficientemente buena; clavó su rostro en el colchón haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-¡Ol… Olvida todo lo que dije, por favor! ¡P-perdóname Tweek! Ow dios lo siento, hay a-algo que está muy mal conmigo… m-mis padres siempre me lo dijeron, oh hamburguesas…

Frotando su cuello adolorido Tweek empezó a sentirse incomodo al verse inundado con tantas disculpas.

 _¿Qué diablos sucedía con Butters?_

 _Primero lo insultada cono un sociópata y ahora se disculpaba._

-E-está… está bien hombre… Ngh, no necesitas sofocarte con las sabanas o algo...- Se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

 _Este chico lo había llamado zorra y prácticamente lo amenazó de muerte… ¡El que debería sentirse mal era él! ¡¿Por qué tenía que consolarlo ahora?!_

El Stotch levantó la mirada del colchón. Con ojos contenidos en lágrimas y una nariz mocosa.

-Lo siento realmente… sé que estoy mal, es que yo… yo… Kenny… él estaba allí….p-perdóname… me iré… n-no necesitas esto….- Su voz se quebró. Y Tweek se sintió como si hubiera pateado a un cachorrito. No podía culpar la actitud Butters. Estaban en un maldito apocalipsis zombie… no todos podían mantener esa fachada tranquila sin perder la cabeza.

-Cálmate.- interrumpió con calma posando una mano sobre la baja cabeza rubia de Butters, agitando las hebras suavemente justo de la forma que habían hecho con él antes.

Sorbiendo la nariz, el Stotch rápidamente apegó la parte superior de su cuerpo en el regazó del más alto a modo de consuelo.

Tweek se congeló, pero luego reanudó las palmadas al cabello delgado.

El cabello de butters era realmente suave, a pesar de su apariencia ,los largos mechones rubio platinado se mantenían en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras que a los costados y en la parte posterior el cabello se mantuvo muy corto, casi rapado.

Lo hacía ver más estético. Al contrario de él con el cabello en todas direcciones, grueso, largo, y despeinado.

Butters finalmente despegó su rostro del pecho ajeno, no atreviéndose a mirar a Tweek a los ojos.

-En verdad… no era cierto lo que dije…- la declaración lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Es s-solo que… todo pasó muy rápido y yo… no pude…-

Tweek arrugó las cejas con malestar también, sentía la necesidad de decirle otra cosa al chico.

 _Kenny estaba muerto por su culpa…_

… _Debía tomar la responsabilidad. Butters lo quería demasiado claramente. Y aquí estaba él abrazando a la persona que había hecho un agujero en la cabeza de su amor._

-Kenny… él… él quería saber si estabas a salvo… es por eso que salió afuera conmigo… te estaba buscando.

El rubio platinado lo miró con sorpresa, haciendo contacto visual con él por primera vez desde su pequeña escena anterior.

-¿Él… sufrió?

Miró el edredón de la cama.

 _¡Por supuesto que había sufrido! ¡Se lo estaban comiendo vivo, por el amor de dios!_

-Y-Yo me aseguré de que no lo hiciera.

-Está bien…- Bajó la mirada resignándose a las palabras del otro.

Un segundo más tarde levantó nuevamente el rostro con un mejor estado de ánimo, Tweek podía apreciar el dolor detrás de aquellos ojos.

-D-De todas formas, umm… iré a decirles a todos que despertaste- Se levantó alejándose del otro chico.

-¡Espera! Yo… Ngh yo quiero ir…

-Será mejor que descanses, debes estar mejor para más tarde… He escuchado habrá salida de recuperación.

-¿Qué?! ¡Qué demonios, tengo que hablar con Craig!

-Yo lo llamaré. Tú descansa- Ordenó, empujándolo de nuevo a la cama. –Um… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Ngh… no gracias, solo llama a Craig- Dijo recostando nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada.

-Bueno…- Butters asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos color musgo siguieron sus movimientos mientras se deslizaba fuera de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta. Dejándolo solo con el silencio.

Tweek dejó escapar una bocanada de aliento mientras su cuerpo se dejó hundir contra el suave colchón.

Justo ahora notaba lo cansado que estaba. Trajo una mano sobre su frente peinado su cabello hacia atrás, para alejar el pelo rubio de sus ojos cansados.

Tuvo una sensación de haber soñado algo.

Algo malo.

No podía recordarlo con detalle. Pero recordaba el llanto de Craig.

Y eso le daba escalofríos.

Decidió mejor dejar de pensar en ese sueño horrendo. Pensó en las palabras de Butters.

" _¿Una salida de recuperación?"_

.

* * *

-Es Ménière- Diagnosticó.

Craig ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

 _Jamás había escuchado esa palabra._

-¿Méni-que?

-Ménière, es lo que tiene tu amigo- Repitió Gouache.

El menor frunció el ceño. Fuera lo que fuera, algo con ese extraño nombre no podía ser algo bueno.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Naturalmente es difícil diagnosticarla ya que esta enfermedad no posee un síntoma característico y yo no soy un otorrinolaringólogo, soy cirujano- Informó mientras extraía liquido de un pequeña botella de vidrio con una jeringa.

Craig podía sentir la contracción de su oscura ceja.

Le mostró su dedo medio.

-Me importa una mierda sus títulos universitarios ¿Va a explicarme lo que tiene Tweek o no?

El hombre de cabello gris oscuro fulminó con la mirada al adolecente, luego cerró los ojos murmurando algo como: "estos niños groseros"

-Según mi experiencia en medicina interna el Ménière es una enfermedad causada por algún daño en el oído interno. Sus síntomas más graves son el vértigo y pérdida de la audición temporal. En los peores casos el vértigo más la pérdida de audición afectan gravemente el equilibrio de la persona. Tweek demostró todos los síntomas de un caso severo, además de que sus oídos parecen estar algo irritados.

Craig se tomó un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo ha tenido eso?

-Es imposible saberlo. Puede ocurrir a cualquier edad ya sea por alteraciones en el volumen, consecuencias de infecciones, o incluso por el abuso de medicamentos como la aspirina. Pero realmente es un diagnostico difícil de acertar y hasta el momento no existe cura - El hombre dejó la jeringa sobre la mesa, deslizándose en su maletín para sacar unas vendas y alcohol.

Craig lo miró acercarse.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con ese brazo?

 _Ah, se había olvidado totalmente de esa herida de bala._

 _Era solo un rasguño y ya había dejado de sangrar contra la tela de su suéter._

Pero no vio razón para rechazar la oferta. De todas formas eso no era lo más importante que discutir ahora.

Levantó su manga para dejar al hombre trabajar.

-¿Cómo descubrió ese diagnóstico entonces?- Preguntó con voz monótona tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Lo supe al instante cuando empezó a responder positivamente al tratamiento.

-¿Cuál tratamiento?- Se giró para encararlo.

El mayor retiró sus manos del joven para tomar la pequeña jeringa que reposaba en la mesa.

-Inyectar antibiótico de gentamicina directamente al oído.

-¡¿Le inyectaste esa mierda, sin estar seguro de tu diagnostico?!- Colerizó levantándose abruptamente de la silla.

 _¡Era un puto doctor! ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado? ¿Y si lo mataba?_

 _Él nunca se fio de estos doctores que elaboraban en el_ " _Hospital Paso al Infierno_ _"_

 _Esos malditos inadaptados debían irse al demonio todos juntos._

-Inyectar gentamicina es la única forma de interrumpir estos episodios de "crisis de caída" no tenía el tiempo ni los implementos para hacer un buen diagnóstico. Estos episodios no suelen ser mortales pero el tiempo de duración y la intensidad pueden aumentar si no se trata con medicación. Si no se hace, en una de estas crisis Tweek podría morir. Actualmente no cuento con la medicación adecuada…-Respondió con seriedad ante las acusaciones.

Craig cerró la boca.

 _Mierda_

 _¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto ahora?_

 _Joder Tweek._

-¿Cuál es la medicación adecuada?- Preguntó en voz baja. Tendría que conseguirla.

-Unas tabletas de meclizina, diazepam, o lorazepam deberían manejarlo. Tampoco debes dejarlo acercarse al café; el abuso de la cafeína puede incrementar los síntomas- el pelinegro enderezó su postura ante lo último.

-Tweek dejó el café…- convenció no muy seguro.

\- Excelente entones. Mientras tanto guarda esto- Le dio la pequeña jeringa. Craig la aceptó rápidamente.

No quería hablar más, quería volver con Tweek. Todo lo que ha estado manteniendo hasta ahora no eran más que malas noticias.

Se giró a la salida; deteniéndose justo en la puerta.

Había algo que lo había estado molestando.

-¿Por qué no solo le consigo más de estas inyecciones? ¿No paralizan todos los síntomas más rápido? ¿y durante más tiempo?

Gouache sonrió nerviosamente a espaldas del adolecente.

-Lo hacen, pero la gentamicina puede dañar las células ciliadas en el oído interno. Al inyectarla el riesgo de la pérdida de audición permanente aumentará significativamente.

-Usa esa reserva de gentamicina con conciencia de esto- Fue lo último que advirtió el peli-gris antes de ver al chico salir de la habitación.

-Mocoso mal educado, ni siquiera me agradeció por vendarle el brazo- Suspiró.

.

* * *

"Tengo que encontrar esos medicamentos" Eran los pensamientos que predominaban a Craig Tucker. Enfundo la maldita jeringa de la sordera en su bolsillo izquierdo mientras caminó por el pasillo.

Un chillido llamó su atención.

-Oye, casi me olvido de ti amigo, estuviste muy silencioso- Acarició la pequeña peluda cabeza de su mascota en el bolcillo derecho.

El sonido de voces provino de la sala principal pero Craig no quería hacer frente a ellas aun.

Estaba cansado.

Silenciosamente se deslizó por el pasillo junto a las escaleras, la habitación donde estaba Tweek era la primera puerta del tercer piso.

Subió encontrándose nuevamente con Token en el camino.

-Hey ¿Cómo está Tweek? ¿El Dr. Gouache dijo algo?- Preguntó el de piel oscura preocupado.

-Aún hay que esperar a que despierte. Pero no está muy bien…- No sabía cómo explicar la enfermedad de Tweek. Además; no estaba seguro de si confiar plenamente en el chico.

Token era un buen amigo. Y sabía que este les ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Pero

Algo le decía que fuera precavido con todos.

-¿Aun saldrán esta noche?- Había una doble intensión en la pregunta. Craig no pudo evitar sentirlo.

Al no tener repuesta el afroamericano suspiró decidiendo finalizar. –Esperaremos hasta las 7pm a partir de allí decidiremos sobre quien irá a la salida.

El de ojos azules asintió de acuerdo. –Bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

Siguieron sus caminos cruzados.

Craig llegó a la puerta. Mirándola un segundo antes de abrirla y entrar al cuarto.

Tweek dormía plácidamente. Con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cabeza, la cual estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. La imagen detonó calidez en el pecho de Craig.

Ese rubio paranoico, neurótico, impredecible, cansador, ruidoso, valiente, un poco torpe para algunas cosas, muy listo para otras… Era su hogar ahora.

No podía perderlo.

Era todo lo que tenía.

Mierda, este sentimiento de co-dependencia era peligroso. Tenía miedo.

Pero. Era la única cosa buena que aun podía sentir.

Con Tweek. Se sentía en casa.

.

* * *

-¡Token, gracias a dios viniste! ¡Llama al doctor, tu madre no está bien!- Lloró el Sr. Black a su hijo que acababa de ingresar a la habitación.

Token cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda, levantando la mirada para contemplar el cuerpo de su madre atado a la cama.

La mujer se retorcía tratando de zafarse, sus dientes chocaban con fuerza como abría y cerrada su boca en dirección hacia su marido y su hijo.

Tal perro enfermo de rabia.

Ojos totalmente negros y muertos se estrellaron en los marrones oscuros del primogénito de los Black.

-Contenla un poco más papá. Ya encontraré una cura.

.

Era bueno que esta habitación también fuera anti-sonidos.

* * *

Bueno. no morí. Lamento mucho la demora, fueron solo distracciones personales de la vida, agradezco mucho a Baeshit, PenguinShoot y Srita. Miseria por sus emotivos reviews xD los amo, y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
